Un éclair dans la nuit
by YvyLeeWoods
Summary: Lorsque James et Lily quitte la protection de Poudlard, la réalité de la vie les rattrapes plus vite que prévus. Comment deux âmes qui avaient réussi à se trouver peuvent s'y retrouver? 1978 à 1981
1. La fin d'un temps

**1. La fin d'un temps.**

Finir ses études, rentrer dans la vie active, rêver d'avenir, d'espoir, d'amour même, c'est ce que des jeunes gens comme Lily Evans ou James Potter étaient en droit d'attendre. Seulement, pour eux, quitter Poudlard signifiait tout l'inverse. Bercée dans l'incertitude du lendemain dans un monde qui rejetait une partie des siens uniquement parce qu'une idée véhiculée par un mage d'influence voulait qu'on n'était sorcier uniquement si ses parents l'étaient, rien ne pouvait garantir à une enfant née de parents moldus qu'elle aurait un jour sa place dans cette société en crise. Oh bien sûr, Poudlard et son directeur souhaitaient que chacun de ses élèves portent en lui une foi qu'il avait tenté d'inculquer durant sept années d'étude, mais personne n'était dupe sur l'engagement précoce de certains d'entre eux dans cette confrérie que les autres nommaient « Mangemort ». Jusque là, Lily avait réussi à passer outre toutes les injures qu'elle recevait du fait de sa naissance, mais aussi de son intelligence qui ne plaisait pas, ou de son statut de préfète qui dérangeait. Seulement lorsque son ami d'enfance, celui avec qui elle avait découvert la magie et tissé des liens aussi forts qu'elle imaginait parfois la possibilité qu'ils ne se quittent jamais, celui là même dont elle connaissait parfaitement les sentiments qui l'habitait à son égard, oui, lorsque Severus lui attribua un qualificatif des plus représentatif de cette haine grandissante envers les gens comme elle, l'innocence de sa jeunesse s'envola.

La seule chose qui lui avait redonné le sourire était James Potter. Ce garçon à lunettes voyait la vie d'un regard presque enfantin au point que bien des fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui reprocher d'occulter ce qui se passait à l'extérieur du château. Certes, ils avaient eu beaucoup de différents parce qu'il avait déjà son avis sur ces Serpentards tatoués, alors qu'elle espérait encore qu'ils retrouvent la raison.

Le principal d'entre eux était naturellement Severus Rogue, que James et ses amis avaient pris en grippe alors qu'il était précieux à ses yeux, jusqu'à une fameuse parole de trop. Lily avait régulièrement adressé de vives colères à James, cet adolescent vindicatif et orgueilleux tout comme son meilleur ami Sirius Black quand ce n'était pas les maraudeurs tous ensemble. Il en avait fallu du temps pour que Lily arrête de voir ces quatre là comme le pire recrutement que sa maison Gryffondor avait pu faire et cesse de prendre du plaisir à exercer son badge de préfète contre eux.

Elle pouvait parfaitement se rappeler ce jour où les choses lui avaient parues différentes, ce jour où Severus lui avait ouvert les yeux sur ce qui se préparait sans qu'elle ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Les maraudeurs auraient pu se moquer, rire de son malheur et lui dire que ce n'était pas faute de l'avoir prévenue sur le cas indécrottable de « Servilus ». Non, ce jour là, ils avaient parfaitement compris sa détresse, et la haine qu'ils avaient envers le Serpentard n'en fut que décuplée. Lily était l'une des leurs, en plus d'être au centre des attentions de James, et ce qui touchait l'un des maraudeurs, touchait tous les autres. Ce soir là, tous les quatre s'exercèrent à l'empêcher de pleurer, de remuer ces paroles dans sa tête et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ils se satisfirent à la faire rire.

Au fil du temps, ce qui les avaient séparé jusque là, les réunissait et le fait que James et elle partageaient les même appartements en tant que préfets en chef avait accéléré les choses. Il avait su finalement lui faire ouvrir les barrières qu'elle avait mis entre eux depuis des années, lui montrer que la vie n'était pas si noire qu'elle ne laissait paraître lorsqu'on le décidait et vers la fin de l'année, elle avait enfin cédé. Même si cela n'avait duré que plusieurs semaines, Lily s'était sentie comme revivre au point que toutes les préoccupations extérieures ne l'atteignaient presque plus. Ce qui comptait pour elle était à présent James, ses Aspics et son amitié grandissante avec les trois autres garçons. Il était donc tout naturel qu'ils se promettent de se revoir lorsqu'ils se quittèrent sur le quai, à Londres.

Echanges d'hiboux pour se donner rendez-vous, sorties seuls ou en groupe, James avait déjà tout un programme chargé à lui proposer, comme s'il avait planifié toute leur vie ensemble depuis des années. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle n'aurait jamais douté que cette nouvelle vie puisse lui être refusée. 

- Tu verras, Lily, rien ne changera... Je t'écris très vite pour te fixer un rendez-vous et on profitera de tout ce que la vie nous proposera, lui murmura-t-il une dernière fois avant de l'embrasser.

- Allez James, on y va, pesta Sirius, tes parents vont nous attendre et ta mère va être déçue si on n'arrive pas à l'heure pour le repas! Tu vas la revoir ta Lily, elle ne va pas mourir demain que je saches, ironisa-t-il avant de se racler la gorge en s'apercevant de la réflexion de trop. Bon, une minute et pas plus!!!

- Il faudra qu'on discute sérieusement Lily tu sais... Après une année en te voyant tous les jours, je ne sais pas si je vais supporter de ne plus te voir à mon réveil...

- Une chose à la fois James, tu ne crois pas? Même si ça ne sera pas évident de moins se voir pour le moment, je ne pense pas qu'on ait d'autres choix tant qu'on a pas trouvé un travail ou un logement...

- Personnellement, le travail, ce n'est qu'une option Lily tu sais, à vrai dire, tout dépend plus de toi, mais on en reparlera parce que Sirius risque de me faire payer très cher le fait de ne pas le nourrir à l'heure, rigola-t-il.

- J'attends ton hibou alors, soupira-t-elle en le regardant partir, non sans une boule au ventre.

Cependant le retour à la réalité contraria très facilement toutes ses certitudes sans aucun ménagement. Le monde sorcier était en guerre civile et malgré elle, le conflit la touchait directement. Jusque là, Poudlard l'avait un peu protégée de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, ce qui en était d'autant plus violent que même ses parents en étaient changés. Eux qui étaient si fiers d'avoir une fille sorcière, marchaient avec beaucoup d'hésitations, le regard toujours à l'affût, en venant la chercher à la gare. Sa mère lui demanda d'être la plus « normale » possible et Lily, un peu perdue par ce nouveau comportement, ne chercha pas forcément à légitimer l'aspect magique de sa personnalité. Le fait de retourner chez elle, à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison de Severus, ne lui laissait pas la conscience tranquille. La nostalgie de cette jeunesse à deux où tout semblait si simple la perturba énormément au point de presque suffoquer dans cette maison qui avait pourtant été un refuge très apprécié jusque là. Lorsque quelqu'un frappait à la porte, une partie d'elle espérait le voir apparaître pour s'excuser mais les traits du nouveau petit ami de sa soeur revenaient à chaque fois briser ses attentes. Entre ça et le hibou de James qui n'arrivait pas, le moral de Lily chuta de jours en jours.

Ajouté à cela, noyé dans la peur, le stress, l'angoisse et l'odeur de la mort, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que chaque sorcier ne déplore un « accident » malheureux pour l'un de ses proches. La gazette que recevait Lily commençait à devenir une annonce mortuaire à chaque parution au point de s'étonner lorsqu'il n'y avait pas d'annonce macabre. Cette atmosphère plongeait cette communauté dans un mal être qui poussait chaque famille dans un retranchement de protection. Afin d'asseoir son influence et son autorité dans ce règne de la peur, Lord Voldemort, le mage dont il ne faisait plus bon de prononcer le nom sous peine d'être traité de résistant et d'être dénoncé par son plus proche voisin, espérant ainsi être écarté lui-même de tout soupçons, avait élargi son domaine d'action sur le monde moldu. Cette partie de la population que ne connaissait ni l'existence d'une telle communauté sur son territoire et encore moins les règles de vie qui la régissaient n'arriva pas à comprendre la provenance de cette menace invisible. L'ignorance renforça alors l'esprit de méfiance qui se propagea comme un virus. Chez les Evans, ce sentiment fut bien plus lourd que dans une famille où la magie rimait avec petit spectacle d'enfant pour Noël, la « maladie » les touchaient de plein fouet. En moins de deux semaines après son retour, Lily dut se désabonner de la gazette pour ne plus avoir de hibou à la fenêtre de la cuisine chaque matin, comportement inhabituel pour un animal sauvage selon les voisins. A contre coeur mais surtout pour répondre à l'angoisse grandissante de ses parents, elle accepta et se contenta d'écouter la radio sorcière à une heure tardive pour ne pas s'en faire priver à son tour. Garder ce contact à sens unique devenait essentiel pour elle tant que les choses ne se calmaient pas, et là, plus que jamais, la présence de James lui manquait. Lui qui avait toujours réponse à tout ou solution à tout, aurait probablement stimulé son caractère pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas abattre par tout ça. Son silence était d'ailleurs plus qu'étonnant vue leur dernière discussion sur le quai. Seulement, privée de hibou, Lily n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre le sien pour pouvoir lui répondre. Heureusement pour son esprit, la chouette élégante de James arriva à l'aube de la troisième semaine de Juillet. Lily lut alors un message aussi froid qu'il en était possible, rempli de banalités, provoquant une détresse intérieure qui ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de répondre des mots plus enflammés que ceux de l'expéditeur.

Prise dans une spirale dont elle ne comprenait pas les règles, elle ne chercha toutefois pas le conflit vu que ses échanges étaient le seul contact qu'elle gardait avec lui et la magie, cependant, à force, les parents de Lily lui demandèrent de cesser cela avant qu'il ne leur arrive malheur. Forcée de discrétion, l'espacement entre les courriers se fit de plus en plus long à son grand regret. La distance entre James et elle devint toute aussi réelle que celle qui s'installait au sein de sa famille et impuissante face à cela, Lily se laissa porter dans une relative survie, abattue par sa frustration et son manque de confiance en elle. La lionne était ainsi muselée par un filet noir invisible, à l'instar de toute une population où le mot courage frisait l'imprudence.


	2. La volonté d'une mère

**2. La volonté d'une mère.**

Les parents de Lily habitaient dans village assez petit pour que tous se connaissent et où les rumeurs ou informations se colportaient rapidement. Plutôt assez bien vus jusque là, le temps de la terreur les rendit très vite « suspects » aux yeux des autres. En plus du fait que Lily avait été amie avec un jeune « voyou » comme beaucoup nommaient Severus, qui aimait parfois hanter les rues de son ancienne demeure comme pour affronter un ancien temps, le comportement retranché de leur cadette rendait perplexes beaucoup de personnes. Pétunia était la première à se plaindre à ses parents des nombreuses questions qu'on lui posait à propos de Lily et à quel point cela en devenait dérangeant pour sa vie sociale. Les moindres faits et gestes de la famille Evans étaient à présent scrutés et les parents de Lily commencèrent à leur tour à suffoquer face à cette pression continuelle. Le regard des gens, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient en compagnie de leur seconde fille, leur inspirait le besoin de ne faire « aucune erreur » et même si bien souvent tout ne sortait que de leur imagination, mise à contribution par tout ce contexte, ils faisaient clairement comprendre à Lily qu'elle ne devait surtout pas montrer ses aptitudes en public.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment leur en vouloir puisqu'elle même commençait à avoir peur de cette ambiance, mais aussi de cette impression qu'on l'observait le soir dans la rue, après tout, c'était une réaction naturelle de protection. Ils avaient principalement peur pour elle et pour leur aînée, comme pour eux-mêmes, puisque la menace était réelle. De nombreuses familles entières disparaissaient mystérieusement et le fait qu'un des enfants de ces familles soient « exceptionnels » les reliait toutes entre elles dans le choix des cibles. Lily et les siens pouvaient parfaitement être les suivants sur la liste. Si bien que, à force d'être à l'affût de tout, ils avaient autant de craintes pour eux que celles qu'ils inspiraient aux autres. A ça, un dimanche, la mère de Lily dut supporter les questions d'un bon nombre de ses voisins en revenant du marché. Regroupés pour se donner probablement plus de courage pour lui faire face, ils se dirent inquiets de voir autant de « bizarreries » comme des hiboux sur son toit ou bien des bruits étranges inexplicables tard la nuit, quand ce n'était pas des lumières inhabituelles sortant de la chambre de Lily ou de leur cheminée, en plus de leur soudain changement de comportement depuis le retour de la plus jeune. La mère de Lily eut beaucoup de mal à expliquer tout ce qui ne pouvait pas l'être raisonnablement, seulement lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle fraîche du jour, elle pâlit. Peu satisfais des réponses, ils avaient en effet continué avec des commentaires sur le double meurtre d'un couple à quelques kilomètres de là, qui semblait lui aussi inexplicable en plus du fait que c'était les parents d'un garçon que Lily avait bien connu plus jeune. Les Rogue n'avaient jamais été des amis proches malgré le fait que leurs enfants l'étaient, mais la mère de Lily n'en resta pas moins affectée de savoir que même eux, pourtant aptes à se défendre, étaient finalement décédés. La proximité du danger provoqua un changement de position radicale pour cette mère impuissante de deux jeunes filles.

Affolée, prise d'un feu inégalé à changer radicalement la donne, dès qu'elle passa le pas de sa porte, elle ordonna à Lily de cesser purement et simplement toute activité liée à un mot devenu tabou par la même occasion. Naturellement, Lily protesta fortement au point de menacer de partir mais sa soeur Pétunia mit le doigt sur un point qui calma Lily.

- Pour allez où? Il me semble que tes « amis » ne veulent pas de toi! Commença-t-elle vivement.

- Et puis, tu mettrais ta vie en danger en mettant un pied dans ces rues dangereuses pour toi à présent! Argumenta son père.

- S'il le faut, on déménagera, proposa sa mère, mais il est hors de question que tu sortes de cette maison Lily, pas tant qu'on n'aura pas constaté que tu peux y aller en toute sécurité! Et ne va pas croire qu'on fait cela contre toi ma chérie! Tu n'as qu'à peine dix-huit ans et ce n'est pas ton combat!

Ils avaient raison et Lily en était parfaitement consciente. Le monde sorcier la rejetait comme une malpropre, une mal née, et sa vie serait clairement en sursis si elle mettait les pieds dans un quelconque hôtel grouillant de partisans. Elle ne pourrait jamais trouver de travail sur un marché de plus en plus fermé du fait d'une économie en chute mais aussi du fait de son statut d'« enfant de moldus ». Et puis quelle jeune fille à 18 ans rêve d'un destin sans lendemain, de mourir gratuitement, vivant chaque jour comme le dernier alors qu'un foyer lui offrait une relative sécurité?

Bien sûr, il y avait James, mais ça lui semblait totalement impossible. Pour commencer, les Potter avaient déjà à supporter Sirius et en plus de ça, il était hors de question pour elle de s'imposer ainsi, elle avait quand même certains principes et un orgueil qui rendait cette option caduque. Et puis Lily savait que sa relation avec le jeune homme ne prenait pas un virage forcément positif. Le peu de hiboux qu'elle recevait de lui continuait d'être banalités sur banalités et surtout sans aucune preuve d'attachement. Lily se doutait que le courrier étant vérifié, James avait dû prévoir cela en ne montrant pas de sentiments qui auraient pu être utilisés contre eux mais elle avait espéré au moins le voir sur le pas de sa porte, en vain.

Après plusieurs semaines, la seule chose qui reliait à présent Lily au monde magique était des livres qu'elle empruntait via une petite librairie de quartier « un peu particulière » au centre ville de Londres. Sa mère le lui avait autorisé une fois du fait que la boutique se trouvait à proximité d'une autre où elle se rendait régulièrement pour y choisir des vêtements et Lily l'en avait sincèrement remercié avant de s'en voir interdite comme tout le reste. Bien entendu, l'âge fit qu'elle s'autorisa une légère rébellion sur ce point mais ce genre de déplacements resta tout à fait ponctuel. En plus d'échapper à la vigilance d'une mère au foyer, ce qui n'était pas donné tous les jours, il lui fallait être discrète pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur elle dans les abords de la librairie. Lily pensait néanmoins que lire, s'instruire, était sa seule manière à elle de montrer sa détermination à garder son titre de sorcière malgré tant d'efforts à le lui ôter. Cloîtrée dans sa chambre, tous les manuels passèrent un à un dans ses mains, comme unique activité journalière autres que celles imposées par sa condition humaine.

A la mi-août, Lily sut que son été serait probablement le pire qu'elle ait pu vivre jusque là. Sa soeur et elle se disputaient maintenant régulièrement sur la moindre chose que Lily pouvait faire ou dire qui enfreignait l'ordre de leur mère. Le père de Lily vivait très mal la situation et passait de plus en plus de temps à son bureau ce qui n'améliorait en rien l'atmosphère familiale. Pétunia et sa jalousie chronique cherchaient à obtenir enfin la reconnaissance parentale que Lily lui avait « volée » en devenant « particulière » contrairement à elle, et cela passait par rendre la vie dure à la cadette. Avoir un petit ami bien sous tous rapports, s'appliquer aux taches ménagères avec sa mère, discuter de banalités sociales ou commenter la vie d'autrui fut son arme favorite pour octroyer l'attention d'une mère fatiguée d'être sur le qui vive. Lily enrageait naturellement mais elle ne pouvait en rien reprocher à sa soeur de tenter à sa manière de détendre l'atmosphère. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette principale raison qu'elle préférait rester dans sa chambre à ressasser les souvenirs d'école ou à se lamenter de l'absence de James dans sa vie actuelle. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui argumentait qu'il devait y avoir une raison à tout ça mais une autre affirmait que dans tous les cas, il était injuste de subir toute cette haine et cette indifférence.

En tournant la dernière page de son livre actuel, elle soupira à devoir une nouvelle fois faire d'innombrables efforts pour prendre un peu de liberté dans cette cage dorée. Elle descendit alors au rez-de-chaussée pour tenter de se trouver une autre occupation afin de pallier à son ennui, impliquant une sortie non autorisée et constata le fou rire de sa mère et sa soeur dans le salon à regarder des photos. Lily sentit son coeur se serrer lorsqu'elles s'arrêtèrent nettes en la voyant. Sa mère prétexta avoir de la cuisine à faire et Pétunia se proposa de venir l'aider et en moins d'une minute, Lily se retrouva seule dans le salon à entendre les rires reprendre dans la cuisine. En colère contre l'injustice qui s'imposait à elle du fait de sa particularité, elle remonta dans sa chambre et exprima sa frustration par des sorts informulés comme ceux qui lui avaient fait comprendre plus jeune qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres. L'état de sa chambre une fois calmée lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle devrait rapidement prendre des mesures telles que s'assumer ou prendre le parti de sa soeur...

En attendant, Lily n'eut qu'une envie: prendre l'air. Elle aurait bien le temps d'étudier les deux options après s'être totalement calmée et là ce dont elle avait besoin était de toucher un livre dans ses mains après avoir senti le soleil sur son visage. Voyant que sa mère prenait tout autant de plaisir qu'avant avec son aînée à faire le repas du soir à quatre heure de l'après-midi, Lily n'eut aucun mal à se faire la belle par la porte arrière de chez elle. Dans le gros buisson de son jardin qui n'était pas à portée de vue des voisins, elle se pinça les lèvres en sachant que le bruit qu'elle ferait en transplanant laisserait un doute sur son départ en ne se doutant pas un instant qu'elle vivait ses derniers moments « en famille ».

Londres en ce plein mot d'août était tellement agréable que Lily ne fit pas attention à l'heure. En plus de la bibliothèque, elle flâna un peu dans les rues commerçantes en espérant presque parfois voir quelques visages familiers du fait que ces rues étaient légèrement mixtes en tant normal. Elle salua rapidement une ancienne camarade de classe, Alice, qui sortait d'un bijoutier avec une jolie bague au doigt qui supposait que Franck, son petit ami de l'époque, était passé au stade de fiancé, puis décida de rentrer chez elle pour éviter une nouvelle frayeur à sa mère.

Lily avait pas mal réfléchi durant ce petit trajet et elle relativisa sur bien des points. Même si elle ne deviendrait jamais comme Pétunia, être moldue n'était pas un enfer en soit et le penser ne ferait que rendre crédible les dires de Voldemort. Si ces parents estimaient qu'il était mieux pour elle et pour eux tous qu'elle renonce à la magie pour vivre une vie moins ésotérique, après tout, il n'y avait pas de mal en soi. Elle avait toujours été baignée dedans et ça n'excluait pas la possibilité d'utiliser sa baguette de temps en temps pour des tâches ingrates. De toute manière, trouver un emploi dans sa communauté était plus utopique que dans le monde moldu, alors si elle voulait obtenir une certaine indépendance, c'était l'orientation à prendre. La décision prise, elle se faisait presque une joie de l'annoncer à ses parents, de voir leur visage soulagé et se satisfaire de la grimace que sa soeur en ferait.

A son retour, elle traversa le jardin tout en sentant une odeur assez particulière qu'elle semblait connaître. Les bruits, des discussions puis des pleurs l'alertèrent à la faire accélérer et atteindre rapidement l'intérieur de la maison pour demander à sa mère ce qui se passait. Bizarrement la maison était vide et les voix provenaient de devant la maison. En se rapprochant de l'aînée, les trois livres qu'elle s'était procurés ce jour là tombèrent à terre lorsqu'elle vit tous ces gyrophares, sa soeur aîné pleurant dans les bras d'un homme peu gracieux près d'une ambulance qui fermait ses portes et la voiture de son père couchée sur son toit au milieu de la rue, une bâche recouvrant une forme peu conventionnelle au sol. Son coeur s'arrêta, sa respiration se bloqua, ses yeux fixèrent le tout de manière vague, refusant la réalité, jusqu'à ce que sa soeur, en rage, ne vienne frapper sur tout le corps d'une jeune fille qui perdait pied.

- Où étais-tu!!!! Espèce de monstre, où étais-tu passée quand ils sont venus!!! Tout ça est de ta faute!!! Il te voulait toi!!! Meurtrière!!!

- Calme toi donc Pétunia, les gens nous regardent! Intervint son petit ami. Quand à toi, la police à des questions à te poser, continua-t-il avec un regard mêlé d'angoisse et de haine.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est... passé... qui? Pourquoi? Arriva quand même à demander Lily choquée.

- J'étais partie voir Vernon quelques minutes! Pour qu'il m'accompagne à ta recherche puisque maman s'inquiétait!!! Ils étaient tous des... des monstres comme toi!!! C'est de ta faute, Lily, tout est de ta faute!!! Hurla-t-elle avant de pleurer à nouveau sur l'épaule de son petit ami.

Choquée, Lily savait que les accusations de sa soeur, la rendant responsable avec « ses bizarreries » confirmaient ce qu'elle pensait déjà d'elle-même à ce moment là. C'était sa faute. Elle aurait dû être là et se battre pour sauver sa famille. Ses parents étaient morts à cause de son absence même si elle savait que seule, elle n'aurait pas forcément fait le poids. A ce moment là, si un bras inconnu ne l'avait pas écarté de cette foule qui l'observait de plus en plus, Lily aurait probablement dut rendre des comptes à des gens pas prêts à les entendre. Fixant sa soeur dont la distance grandissait tant en mètre qu'en sentiment fraternel, qui se débattait afin de revenir se défouler sur celle qui avait gâché sa vie, Lily n'était à présent plus dans la réalité.


	3. Une main sur le coeur d'un Phénix

**3. Une main sur le coeur d'un Phénix**

Se laissant guider sans savoir précisément qui la forçait à avancer, ni même où, au point de ne plus se savoir en danger ou pas, Lily ne se rendit pas compte non plus du temps qu'il s'écoula avant qu'elle ne refasse surface légèrement. Des bruits, des voix presque familières, des lumières tamisées de bougies indiquant une heure tardive, Lily ouvrit la porte de la pièce où elle somnolait dans le noir et fut totalement soulagée au fond d'elle de voir le visage compatissant de son ancien professeur McGonnagal lui faire un frêle sourire avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir et à se restaurer un minimum. Deux autres visages inconnus se présentèrent à elle comme Gidéon et Fabian Prewett et au bout de la table se tenait un autre visage non inconnu de Lily, Rubeus Hagrid. Tous les quatre lui adressèrent toute leur sympathie face au drame qu'elle venait de vivre. Les deux frères tentèrent brièvement de la faire rire mais le visage grave de l'orpheline ne se dérida pas. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant passer un sorcier que Lily ne pensait pas revoir aussi vite, elle réalisa qu'il y avait probablement une chose qu'elle avait ratée en chemin. Elle fit alors plus attention à ce qui l'entourait et le blason d'un phénix trônant au dessus d'une cheminée l'intrigua totalement. Il était clair pour elle, que toutes ces personnes n'étaient pas forcément là pour la soutenir mais qu'elle avait bel et bien été recueillie au sein d'une cellule dont elle ignorait tout.

- Ravi de constater que votre esprit a repris le dessus, se félicita Albus Dumbledore avant de prendre place à table et se servir un verre. Je suis au regret toutefois de vous dire qu'il ne vous sera pas possible d'assister à la mise en terre de vos parents.

- Comment ça? S'indigna Lily qui n'imaginait même pas avoir une conversation pareille à ce moment là.

- Nous savons de source sûre que les Mangemorts vous cherche, votre soeur et vous, précisa Minerva McGonnagal.

- Pétunia? S'inquiéta Lily. Elle est où? Quelqu'un la protège? Questionna-t-elle en faisant totalement abstraction de sa dernière altercation avec sa soeur dans de telles circonstances.

- Pour le moment, elle est effectivement sous bonne garde mais elle aura la même impossibilité que vous, reprit Albus. Les attaques de familles comme la votre se font de plus en plus régulières et pour le moment, vous serez en sécurité avec nous, ici...

- Ca n'a pas l'air aussi terrible que ça, intervint Fabian. On y est bien logé, pas trop mal nourri et surtout il y a une bonne ambiance quelques soirs...

- Mais nous sommes où ici? Demanda-t-elle sans se douter un instant de ce qu'elle allait entendre.

- Au quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, sourit Minerva.

Le regard de Lily ne laissa nul doute sur le fait qu'elle comprenait parfaitement où elle mettait les pieds. L'ordre était tout aussi célèbre que les Mangemort sur les ondes magiques et elle n'aurait jamais pu se douter un jour qu'elle atterrirait ainsi en son sein le plus secret. Les frères Prewett et Rubeus lui expliquèrent toutefois l'organisation de la maison pour qu'elle ne mette pas en danger les sécurités mises en place et la réputation de l'intelligence de Lily fut au rendez-vous. Le sourire complice entre Minerva et Albus ne laissa aucun doute aux trois autres membres sur le fait qu'une nouvelle recrue était à dénombrer. Car malgré la peine à surmonter, il était clair que ce soir là, Lily Evans venait d'entrer au sein d'un ordre secret, d'une famille d'adoption, mais surtout d'une résistance qui était à présent la seule chose au monde qui lui restait.

Face à la montée du « maître », l'ordre du Phénix avait fort à faire. De nombreux aurors, dont le bureau au ministère était maintenant infiltré et peu fiable, les avaient rejoint et ce groupe tentait une organisation qui n'était pas toujours évidente. Il y avait bien sûr beaucoup de jeunes sorciers comme Lily qui n'avaient à présent nul part où aller mais, là où résidait l'espoir du fondateur, était de voir des sorciers dits de « bonne famille » ou de « sang pur » être autant des leurs que le moins magique de ses membres. Peu venaient au QG mais il arrivait à Lily de voir une bonne vingtaine de personne investir la grande salle à manger qui faisait office de réunion. Au début, elle n'arrivait pas à reconnaître certains d'entre eux mais au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, certains obtinrent toute son attention, comme un certain couple. La ressemblance assez frappante avec un jeune homme qui lui manquait encore plus cruellement dans cette période de deuil ne lui laissa que peu de doute sur l'identité du couple, malgré le fait qu'elle soit étonnée de les voir si âgés. Dans l'organisation, ils étaient des aurors en exil très actifs pour ne pas dire essentiels et Lily fut presque surprise de les découvrir sous un jour totalement opposé à l'enfant qu'ils avaient eut ensemble. Les Potter, qui n'avaient pourtant rien à craindre du conflit du fait de leur généalogie presque irréprochable, semblaient très intimes avec le fondateur et déployaient une aura de confiance autour d'eux qui inspirait automatiquement le respect. Ils avaient réussi à fournir de nombreuses informations, à éviter des drames et avaient combattu régulièrement des Mangemorts malgré leurs âges plus qu'avancés. Leur réputation n'était plus à faire et Lily les admirait, tout comme beaucoup d'autres, au point que parfois elle en oubliait leur filiation avec James. Seulement, à force, ils devenaient gênant pour l'autre camp et de plus en plus souvent, l'un des deux revenait de mission blessé lorsque ce n'était pas les deux en même temps. Leur état de santé se dégradait de manière assez visible et Lily s'inquiétait de plus en plus à leur sujet tout comme Minerva qui les implorait de se modérer un peu.

- Il n'y a que la mort qui pourra nous arrêter et jusqu'à ce moment, nous refuserons de léguer une société comme celle-ci à notre fils. C'est notre devoir envers lui, et pour tous ces jeunes! Argumenta le père de James à chaque fois qu'Albus leur faisait également part de craintes.

Les prises de risques augmentaient crescendo et le moral « des troupes » devenait de plus en plus morose. Voldemort marquait des points décisifs et Lily pouvait voir la tension malmener le coeur de Minerva qui en frôlait parfois le malaise lorsque quelques proches étaient annoncés comme disparus où décédés. A la mi-septembre, Lily pouvait parfaitement observer les va-et-vient des escaliers où elle passait une partie de son temps. A voir comment les autres prenaient sur eux, elle en prit exemple et décida de rapidement mettre de côté sa peine et d'accepter le fait qu'elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de cette guerre. Le temps était venu pour elle de se reprendre et de laisser son caractère s'exprimer pleinement. A Poudlard, elle était une battante toujours prête à prêter main forte quand il le fallait, et c'était ce qui avait tant plu à James quand elle y pensait, c'est donc le coeur vaillant qu'elle descendit l'étage pour essayer de voir si elle pouvait pas aider. Même si jusque là, il semblait un peu normal qu'elle ne soit pas énormément impliquée dans l'organisation du fait de son inexpérience et de son âge, les disparitions continuelles liées à la difficulté d'engager de nouveaux éléments firent qu'elle prit des responsabilités sous l'oeil observateur de Dumbledore.

Du fait de ses connaissances personnelles, de ses aptitudes et ses heures de lecture chez ses parents, Lily se trouvait être une aide précieuse. Avec les cours qui avaient repris à Poudlard, Minerva voyait en elle une assistante inespérée et les compliments en plus des espoirs que Shughorn portait en elle semblaient tout à fait justifiés à présent pour cette femme d'expérience. Offrant une énergie neuve, tout comme suscitant de nouvelle vocation à tous les autres qui, comme elle avant, n'osaient pas intervenir, ses efforts et sa motivation furent ressentis comme un coup de fouet nécessaire à l'organisation. Entre des potions revigorantes, des sorts pour mettre en place de nouveaux procédés de communication, des diagnostics perspicaces lorsque des blessés rentrait de mission, ou encore en donnant des avis pertinents sur une situation donnée, Lily menait sur tous les fronts en même temps en s'imposant des journées sans fin ne lui offrant pas la possibilité de penser à autre chose.

Les Potter purent d'ailleurs la remercier à plusieurs reprises pour leur avoir sauvé la vie grâce à une ingéniosité sans pareille dans l'art magique. A sa grande déception, James ne les avait pas mis au courant de leur relation à la fin de l'année ou alors ils ne montraient aucune importance à une énième conquête de leur fils. Toutefois, il savait parfaitement qu'elle avait été sa partenaire dans le rôle de préfet en chef puisqu'il arrivait parfois qu'ils en face allusion brièvement lors de conversations sur l'éducation à donner à Poudlard. Parfois, elle aurait voulu leur demander des nouvelles de James, savoir ce qu'il avait fait de ses vacances, ce qu'il devenait actuellement, ou encore pourquoi il avait été aussi distant dans sa correspondance, mais les préoccupations générales du groupe lui donnaient mauvaise conscience à s'intéresser à des choses si futiles. A cela, maintenant qu'elle faisait partie de l'ordre, il lui était devenu impossible de communiquer avec lui et faire passer un message via ses parents lui semblait déplacé. Elle semblait toutefois prête à oser mais les Potter étaient de toujours très occupés lorsqu'ils venaient au QG de l'ordre et n'avaient de toute manière pas de temps à consacrer à la vie privée de leur fils. Leur temps et leur énergie étaient précieux et Lily se sentait coupable lorsqu'elle était sur le point de les aborder. Ils étaient des héros à ses yeux, un exemple à suivre qui regonflait à chaque fois ses motivations. Après qu'ils revinrent d'une mission où ils sauvèrent de justesse deux jeunes aurors que Lily connaissait, et dont elle dut exercer tout ces talents pour les rétablir au plus vite, elle prit pleinement conscience que même à l'arrière, sauver une vie prenait tout son sens pour celle qui en avait perdu deux très injustement.


	4. La nostalgie d'une vie passée

**4. La nostalgie d'une vie passée**

Toutes ces heures de recherches et de travail acharnés lui faisaient passer le temps et Lily fut d'ailleurs très surprise lorsqu'elle constata que trois mois venaient de se dérouler sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Trois mois que ses parents étaient décédés, trois mois sans avoir également des nouvelles de sa soeur. Même si elles n'avaient jamais été très proches, elle était à présent sa seule famille et après tout ce temps dans l'ignorance qui l'empêchait parfois de dormir du fait de la menace qui rodait toujours, Lily souhaita savoir ce qu'était devenue Pétunia.

Sans forcément prévenir qui que ce soit par peur qu'on l'en empêche, elle se rendit à la maison de ses parents et l'observa longtemps avant d'oser s'en approcher. Visiblement déserte, Lily eut comme un pincement au coeur à se remémorer tous les souvenirs d'enfance liés à cet endroit, ainsi que le dernier jour où elle y vécut. Le quartier semblait avoir été touché de plein fouet au vu des différents panneaux « à vendre » qui entouraient la maison de ses parents. Les gens avaient peur et Lily ne pouvait pas les blâmer. Elle se rendit toutefois chez l'une de ses voisines qui lui avait servie de nounou petite. La brave femme sursauta légèrement lorsqu'elle lui ouvrit mais rapidement le bon sens l'emporta. Elle lui raconta alors que son aînée était revenue une seule fois pour récupérer toutes ses affaires avec l'aide de son petit ami. Ils avaient visiblement des projets de couple assez sérieux et grâce au travail du jeune homme, ils avaient su trouver une maison dans les nouveaux quartiers fleurissant de la banlieue sud de Londres. Souhaitant prendre également des nouvelles de Lily, celle-ci inventa alors avoir reçu une bourse pour suivre des études à l'étranger et qu'elle était juste venue se recueillir avant de partir. Le mensonge en lui-même ne la dérangea pas puisque primait le secret de ses activités mais elle trouvait dommage de ne pas faire plus confiance aux visages familiers. En saluant cette brave dame, Lily le fit également à son enfance. Avec sa maison, la rue qui la bordait, le jardin où elle jouait avec Severus, la maison au loin de celui-ci totalement vidée de vie comme la sienne, ses adieux lui inspirèrent beaucoup d'émotion et son sentiment de solitude ne s'en développa que davantage.

L'adresse à la main, Lily transplana dans ces nouveaux quartiers encore en construction et eut beaucoup de mal à trouver la maison qui abritait sa soeur tant elles se ressemblaient toutes. Grâce à un sort de localisation, elle finit toutefois par la trouver. Le coeur serré, un peu en retrait pour rester la plus discrète possible, elle préféra observer les lieux avant de s'y engouffrer. Il y avait de la lumière, des bruits de vaisselle en train d'être lavée dans la cuisine, une télévision allumée et les rires d'un homme y réagissant. Intriguée à force, elle se rapprocha de la fenêtre de la cuisine et fut surprise de voir que la jeune fille qu'elle avait connu avait laissé place à une femme au foyer suivant scrupuleusement la mode de son temps. Lily avait du mal à le croire de ses yeux. Pétunia avait tellement changé en si peu de temps, elle qui avait un caractère bien plus trempé que le sien petite se voyait muselée avec l'obligation presque d'en sourire. Même s'il n'y avait rien de mal en soit de prendre soin d'une maison, surtout que Pétunia s'y intéressait de plus en plus depuis son retour de Poudlard, elle n'aurai jamais imaginé que sa soeur puisse s'en contenter. Perplexe, pensant qu'elle jugeait peut-être trop hâtivement les choses, elle continua de regarder une scène quotidienne dite « normale ». Le petit ami dont les kilos ne cessaient de s'agglutiner au fil des mois selon Lily, vint ensuite rejoindre la cuisine pour y déposer son assiette, prendre une bière avant de retourner sans un mot ni même un geste tendre à la place où il était. L'indifférence de sa soeur face à celle de celui qui partageait sa vie fit mal au coeur de celle qui espérait mieux pour son aînée. En reculant, Lily trébucha sur un pot de fleur et avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, Pétunia se tenait derrière Vernon qui brandissait un fusil non sans une hésitation presque pathétique.

- Va-t-en, espèce de monstre! Déclara Pétunia, bien accrochée au bras de l'homme. Tu n'as rien à faire ici !!!  
- Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, murmura Lily tout en se dépoussiérant.  
- Bah voyons, pouffa ironiquement Vernon.  
- Et bien vois-tu, je me porte mille fois mieux depuis que tu es sortie de ma vie! Je suis fiancée et très heureuse en ménage! Précisa-t-elle d'une voix fière voire stéréotypée avant de se tourner vers son futur mari. Vernon, ne la laisse pas entrer surtout, il ne faut pas qu'on pense qu'on est comme... elle... précisa Pétunia tout en vérifiant aux alentours que personne ne les espionnaient.  
- Va-t-en! Répéta alors le fiancé de Pétunia avant que Lily ne lance un dernier regard d'empathie envers sa soeur et de transplaner ouvertement devant eux ce qui eut le don de faire pousser un petit cri de frayeur à la future mariée.

De retour, Lily fut fortement perturbée par ce qu'elle venait de vivre. Il lui fallut plusieurs jours pour reprendre pied à nouveau tout en se promettant de tirer un trait sur ce passé et de construire à son tour son avenir bien qu'une petite voix lui disait qu'elle avait trop de coeur pour tenir à vie cette promesse. Elle s'investit toutefois encore plus dans l'organisation et s'il y avait encore des membres qui ignoraient son implication, ce n'était à présent plus le cas. Bien sûr, elle restait dans l'ombre et du haut de ses dix-huit ans, elle n'était pas vraiment séduite par l'idée de mourir en se mettant sur les premières lignes de mire de l'ennemi mais néanmoins, ses compétences avaient de quoi mettre à mal le camp adverse et son caractère toujours fiable, fidèle et sincère lui valut quelques compliments de la part de son ancien directeur d'école. Cette jeune fille au coeur vaillant, meurtrie directement par la guerre, à la langue pas toujours dans sa poche, séduisait beaucoup de monde et faisait d'elle l'un des visages emblématique de l'ordre au fil du temps. Le professeur Dumbledore, fondateur de cette organisation voyait en Lily et quelques autres élèves qui avaient rejoints leur groupe, une nouvelle génération essentielle dans le combat. Ils étaient les sorciers de demain et eux plus que quiconque devait comprendre l'importance de la mixité dans leur communauté.

A force de réunion, Lily avait tissé des liens avec quelques personnes autres que ses anciens professeur. Contrairement aux Potter et autres sorciers dont l'écart de générations empêchait un rapprochement amical fort, Lily avait bien sympathisé avec quelques autres, tels que Gidéon et Fabian Prewett ou Rubeus Hagrid, amis dès son arrivée. Côté filles, au nombre assez peu élevé, Lily aimait particulièrement la compagnie de la future madame Londubat, Alice, fiancée à sa sortie de Poudlard, depuis qu'ils les avaient rejoints tous les deux. Même si à Poudlard, Lily n'avait pas forcément passé beaucoup de temps avec eux, le rapprochement de l'organisation et l'adrénaline liée aux évènements tragiques avait comme rattrapé des années dans ce domaine là. Lors de soirées un peu calmes, ceux qui comme Lily n'avaient nul part ailleurs où loger se réunissaient dans un petit salon et tentaient de retrouver un peu de joie. Certains auraient pu juger cela comme malvenu avec ce qui se passait à l'extérieur mais Albus Dumbledore lui-même parfois venait les rejoindre en justifiant que le rire et les liens amicaux en plus de ceux de l'amour étaient leur principale arme face à la haine et l'indifférence diffusée par l'ennemi. Rubeus murmurait parfois aux oreilles de Lily qu'il le soupçonnait de simplement vouloir lui aussi s'amuser et manger quelques sucreries et à le voir si gourmand, Lily s'amusait à le croire. Pour Halloween, alors que le château de Poudlard devait le fêter dignement, la dizaine de membres présente ce soir là fit de son mieux pour agrémenter cette fête particulière pour leur communauté. Au coin du feu après un bon repas, la nostalgie des années précédentes refit surface et avec le mariage approchant d'Alice et de Franck, prévu pour Novembre, l'amour fut un thème qui mit bien à mal le coeur de Lily.

- Et au fait, demanda Alice innocemment, tu ne sortais pas avec James Potter à la fin de l'année dernière? Continua-t-elle en mettant Lily dans une position gênante, surtout que les frères Prewett en profitèrent pour siffler sur cette information.  
- Notre Lily n'est donc pas aussi innocente que ça, rigolèrent-t-il à la faire rougir.  
- Si, répondit-elle simplement pour éviter tout autre commentaire sur ce point.  
- Vu le ton de ta réponse, je suppose que, enfin c'est dommage, vous alliez assez bien ensemble je trouve, soupira Alice en regardant Franck avec soulagement.  
- Former un couple en ce moment avec qui que ce soit relève de la chance et même du destin, reprit Lily en soupirant à son tour. James et moi avons eu des voies différentes, voilà tout...  
- Ah, pourtant, j'ai su de sa mère qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre avec ses trois acolytes depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, intervint Franck, mais j'avoue ne jamais les avoir vu ici...  
- Vraiment? S'étonna Lily. Je l'ignorais... répondit-elle en regrettant de ne pas avoir osé elle-même la question à Mrs Potter.  
- Il y a beaucoup de gens qui travaillent pour l'ordre de manière très discrète, justifia Fabian. A ce que je sache, le jeune Potter et ses amis appartiennent à cette partie là de l'ordre. Il nous est arrivé de les rencontrer lors d'une mission commune avec eux mais j'avoue que j'ignorais votre attachement l'un envers l'autre.  
- Si tu veux, la prochaine fois, nous lui laisserons un message de ta part? Proposa Gidéon en provoquant un rougissement sévère de la part de Lily.  
- Je te remercie, mais sans façon, répondit-elle toutefois. Nous avons fort à faire que de s'arrêter à toutes ces petites choses de la vie et j'aurais bien le temps de réétudier ma vie sentimentale une fois la guerre finie, se justifia-t-elle en ne convainquant personne.  
- Comme tu le souhaites... sourit Fabian en sachant pertinemment qu'il lâcherait le morceau quand même au moment venu.  
- Tu sais Lily, ne te renferme pas sur toi-même à cause de la guerre. Avec Franck on s'est souvent posé la question et à chaque fois, la même réponse est revenue. On ne sait absolument pas de quoi sera fait demain et surtout si on y survivra du fait de nos engagements dans l'ordre en plus d'être devenus aurors. Alors s'il y a bien une chose à faire, c'est profiter un maximum de ce que la vie nous apporte...  
- James avait l'air d'être accro à toi à Poudlard, reprit Franck. On se voyait souvent du fait des tournoi de Quidditch et son regard vers toi ne trompait personne, tout comme les bruits de couloirs à votre sujet...  
- Laisse-toi un peu temps avant de refermer ton coeur Lily...


	5. Des retrouvailles endeuillées

**5. Des retrouvailles endeuillées  
**

Les paroles d'Alice avaient eu de quoi bouleverser Lily. Elle ne put absolument pas fermer l'oeil de la nuit qui suivie cette conversation. Un nom, une silhouette et des souvenirs la harcelaient sans modération. James, James Potter faisait partie de l'ordre tout comme elle et Lily l'ignorait. Cela pouvait expliquer les lettres froides du début de l'été mais tout de même, ce n'était pas son genre de jouer à l'invisible de la sorte. Le connaissant, rester dans l'ombre ne serait pas une chose définitive. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude et encore moins dans celle de Sirius Black de jouer les héros inconnus. S'ils faisaient vraiment partie de l'organisation, elle ne tarderait pas à les voir arriver pour fêter l'une de leur réussite en grande pompe... Elle s'imaginait déjà lui tomber dans les bras, tout lui pardonner et rêver de ne plus jamais être séparée de lui après ça mais naturellement le bon sens revenait à chaque fois en lui rappelant que la guerre ne serait pas aussi clémente avec ses espérances.

Sur bien des points, James et son ancien directeur se ressemblaient. Faire semblant d'être inoffensifs, d'être insouciants, d'être faibles et pas dangereux leur donnait un sérieux avantage sur les autres. Les sous-estimer était une erreur qu'elle avait appris à ses dépends durant sa scolarité et après une année en tant que préfet en chef avec lui, Lily en avait assez appris sur James pour oser dire qu'elle le connaissait assez bien maintenant. James devait savoir qu'elle était là, il devait ruminer dans son coin à ne pas pouvoir la voir et Sirius s'appliquait probablement à lui faire changer les idées en débitant des bêtises à la seconde, aidé de Remus et de Peter. Tout n'était qu'une question de temps pour que James et elle aient enfin une explication à tous ces non-dits. La seule inconnue à tout ça restait quand même elle-même. Lily ignorait quelle réaction elle pourrait avoir s'il réapparaissait dans sa vie. Les rêves étaient une chose mais la réalité de la vie en était une autre et depuis leur sortie de Poudlard, beaucoup de choses avaient changé pour sa part. A poudlard, tout était facile mais maintenant, il était devenu totalement utopique de construire une relation alors que la mort les guettait à chaque coin de rue.

Seulement, alors qu'elle se forçait à ne plus penser à lui, et ce, quelques jours après Halloween, une tragique nouvelle vint lui remettre James Potter dans son esprit de manière fulgurante. La mère de celui-ci était décédée dans son sommeil, contre toute attente. Beaucoup de commentaires ce matin là de l'annonce laissèrent entendre que la pauvre avait tellement donné au fil de sa vie qu'elle s'était simplement éteinte d'épuisement. Toutefois, pour Lily, les choses étaient différentes. Elle était la mère de James et tout comme elle, il devait apprendre à vivre sans un parent. Elle pouvait parfaitement comprendre la douleur qui devait l'assaillir et ses sentiments pour lui rejaillirent immédiatement. Elle prit alors la décision de demander une bonne fois pour toute la localisation de James à Albus Dumbledore, en sachant très bien que ça ne serait pas forcément le bon moment pour réapparaître dans sa vie. Sans attendre qu'il ne lui donne la permission d'entrer dans son bureau, la détermination de la Gryffondor était si forte que même un non ne l'aurait pas arrêté.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger Albus, déclara-t-elle à peine entrée sans faire attention s'il y avait oui ou non d'autres présences avec lui, mais j'ai besoin de m'entretenir tout de suite avec vous!  
- Je pourrais savoir à quel sujet Lily?  
- J'ai... Je crois savoir que vous savez où se trouve James Potter et je vous demande cette information!  
- C'est exact Lily, il se trouve que le jeune Potter est d'ailleurs tout à fait apte à vous répondre sur ce point! Répondit-il avec un petit sourire au coin avant de se tourner vers l'une des personnes adossées à un mur mal éclairé.  
- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment le droit de te le dire, répondit alors une voix qui lui provoqua des frissons. Mais ravi de voir que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour moi, Lily, sourit-il avec un petit air victorieux qui en vexa presque de s'être fait prendre aussi facilement...

Se voyant de toute évidence de trop, l'ancien professeur ferma alors la porte derrière lui en quittant la pièce. Immobile l'un comme l'autre dans les premiers instants, Lily se rendit compte que c'était à elle d'aller vers lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui adresser ses sincères condoléances. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Lily s'avança doucement, redoutant presque ce qui pouvait suivre. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le revoir si vite et s'était imaginée avoir le temps de se préparer pour ça mais surtout pas dans des conditions de drame pareilles. La distance qui les séparait tant en mètres qu'en temps lui semblait un gouffre et l'immobilisme de James n'offrait pas la possibilité à Lily de se sentir plus à l'aise dans sa démarche. Arrivée à quelques pas de lui, Lily eut beaucoup de peine à le reconnaître tellement son visage était fermé, peu enjoué, marqué par la déception et le peu de sommeil que lui imposait probablement ses missions. Si Lily ne le connaissait pas autant, elle aurait pu juré qu'il avait au moins cinq ans de plus que son âge réel. Instinctivement, elle posa sa main sur la joue de James comme pour toucher cette réalité qui avait tant changée leur quotidien. En voyant les yeux de son ancien petit ami se fermer au contact de sa peau, elle put sentir son coeur s'emballer comme si une partie d'elle-même se remettait à vivre. Le regard compatissant qu'elle lui offrit alors mesura toute la tristesse qu'ils ressentaient l'un comme l'autre devant l'avenir sombre que le destin leur réservait.

- Je suis désolée pour ta mère, James, murmura-t-elle tout en continuant ses caresses toutes aussi lentes que tendres.  
- J'ai su pour tes parents aussi, lui répondit-il avant de ne plus résister à la prendre dans ses bras en suivant à son tour son instinct. Au moins ma mère n'aura pas souffert... reprit-il en collant son front contre celui de Lily. Vu à quoi elle s'exposait, je préfère presque qu'elle nous quitte de cette manière...  
- Et ton père? Murmura Lily hésitante continuer sur le chemin d'un sujet délicat.  
- Bien qu'il arrive parfaitement à le cacher aux yeux des autres, mon père est malade depuis des mois, Lily, et j'ai bien peur que maintenant que ma mère n'est plus là, il ne se batte plus avec la même détermination, continua-t-il avant de soupirer longuement tout enfouissant sa main dans la longue chevelure rousse de Lily, lui inspirant un soupir nostalgique. Ils ont toujours été tout l'un pour l'autre...  
- Mais il lui reste son fils, il peut se battre pour toi James, non? Lui demanda-t-elle avec sincérité.  
- Lily, ne fait pas comme si tu ne pouvais pas comprendre...

Le regard de James à ce moment là lui provoqua un frisson sans précédent. Elle se rendait compte qu'il était totalement plus lucide sur une chose que Lily ne maîtrisait pas encore. L'amour. L'amour d'un homme pour une femme, l'amour de proches, Lily n'avait eu que ses parents et James pour lui offrir une expérience significative et jusque là, elle ne pouvait pas la qualifier de concluante. Ses parents l'avaient toujours aimée, ils étaient même assez fiers d'elle et de ses capacités jusqu'à ce que les temps sombres et la peur ne s'infiltrent dans leur vie, et ce même amour les avaient tués de manière indirecte. A ça, James et elle, ce n'était qu'une histoire de quelques mois finissant sur un silence séparateur à sa grande déception.

Mais à y réfléchir, à imaginer quelle avait pu être leur vie à travers le regard de leur fils, elle pouvait toutefois comprendre les motivations de ses parents. Avoir un fils unique à un âge reculé au point de le voir comme un miracle devait supposer des années de solitude et d'espoir en vain à deux, forçant le tissage d'un lien plus que solide pour résister à ce manque affectif naturel. Ils avaient toujours été à deux et l'idée de vivre sans l'autre ne devait pas être imaginable à leurs yeux.

- Ca va aller, Lily, répondit-il à une interrogation qu'elle n'osait plus poser. Ca m'a fait du bien de te revoir...  
- A moi aussi, murmura-t-elle peu confiante alors qu'il lui caressait à nouveau une mèche de ses cheveux.  
- Je dois y aller, les gars m'attendent, j'ai beaucoup de choses à...  
- Faire, oui, le coupa Lily, j'imagine... Passe leur mon bonjour...  
- Je n'y manquerai pas, promit-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue et s'éclipser.

Vivre un réveil normal après une soirée pareille était tout simplement chimérique. Observant les gens marcher dans la rue de sa fenêtre, elle n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête toutes les images qui lui revenaient en mémoire de manière de plus en plus anarchiques. Tous purent constater qu'après le passage éclair de James au QG, Lily était devenue silencieuse, comme à demi en vie. Gidéon, Fabian et Rubeus semblaient avoir parfaitement compris ce qui couvait en silence mais personne n'osa aborder le sujet face à un fantôme qui errait dans les couloirs en attendant sa rédemption où un brin décoiffé au regard persant.

Seulement, comme James le devina malheureusement, son père ne prolongea sa survie que d'une dizaine de jours. Autant dire que pour l'ordre, la perte du couple sonnait comme un coup grave et même si le seigneur des ténèbres n'y était pour rien, pour une fois, les membres de l'ordre voyaient cela comme une perte sans précédent.

Aux yeux de Lily, ce ne fut toutefois pas la réorganisation qui la préoccupa mais bien la santé émotionnelle de James à cet instant là. Depuis la petite conversation dans le bureau d'Albus, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. James et ses inséparables acolytes étaient tout aussi vite repartis dans des missions aussi secrètes que leur appartenance à l'ordre et ce ne fut qu'à l'enterrement du père de James dans le cimetière du petit village de Godric Hallow qu'elle le revit.


	6. La revanche de James Potter

**6. La revanche de James Potter  
**

Entouré de ses amis, tous aussi à peine reconnaissables, Lily hésita à s'approcher de James. Toutes les personnes que ses parents connaissaient l'accaparèrent si bien qu'à un moment, il préféra même partir avant d'avoir saluer tout le monde. Sirius Black le suivit alors comme une ombre et les deux autres réagirent presque tout aussi rapidement sans qu'elle puisse leur dire également bonjour. Du regard de la jeune fille, ils étaient quatre et resteraient à jamais quatre. Il n'y avait pas de place pour une cinquième. Le coeur serré, elle accepta sa position et respecta les priorités de ceux qui avaient failli devenir ses amis avec le temps.

Une fois que le monde avait rendu au cimetière toute sa gravité, Lily prit le temps de se recueillir sur leur tombe en souvenir de ce que les Potter avaient été pour elle au sein de l'ordre. Ils avaient été un exemple pour elle et Lily fut sincèrement ravie d'avoir pu les connaître ainsi. L'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre était également une chose qu'elle leur enviait. Alors que Rubeus lui demanda de ne pas tarder du fait d'une possible attaque et du peu de personnes maintenant présentes pour riposter, elle souhaita toutefois leur rendre un dernier hommage. Tout en leur souhaitant de reposer enfin en paix, à deux, elle déposa délicatement une rose blanche sur le flanc de la tombe.

La petite réception donnée dans la demeure des défunts comme il était coutume de le faire mit très mal à l'aise Lily. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds chez James et elle aurait largement préféré que ce soit dans d'autres conditions. Elle fut cependant inquiète de constater que James était le seul maraudeur à briller par son manque d'hospitalité. Lily avait remarqué que Sirius avait pris en main la situation pour éviter à son meilleur ami de s'en charger et elle reconnaissait bien là toute la dimension de l'amitié que se portaient ces deux là. Plus en retrait, Remus et Peter se chargeaient de répondre à tous les ordres de coordinations que Sirius pouvait leur donner sans même broncher un instant. Lily fut admirative de ce soutien sans égal tout en réalisant qu'elle ne pourrait probablement rien apporter de plus à James. Ne sachant donc pas trop quelle attitude adopter, elle décida de rester à l'écart en attendant que l'heure passe et trouva asile dans un petit salon vide dont la fenêtre donnait sur le parc à l'arrière de la maison. Pensive, Lily s'imagina parfaitement la jeunesse de James dans cet environnement et tout comme elle, le changement brutal de tous les acquis ne devait pas être facile à accepter. Ayant un peu froid, elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cheminée où elle y alluma un feu et plongea son regard sur la photo de famille qui y trônait. James était entouré de ses parents au regard fier et ce moment gravé sur la pellicule résumait parfaitement ce qui avait pu unir cette famille. Lily soupira, nostalgique d'un temps où tout semblait pourtant si facile.

- Merci, murmura alors une voix derrière elle qui ne lui laissait aucun mystère sur son identité.  
- Tu n'as pas à le faire James, répondit-elle sans pour autant se retourner vers lui.  
- Justement si, toi plus que quiconque... Ils t'appréciaient sans même savoir qui tu étais pour moi, même si je pense qu'ils s'en doutaient... Alors merci d'être là, et merci pour ton geste à la fin de l'enterrement, continua-t-il sur un ton informel en sachant bien que Lily n'accorderait pas d'importance à savoir comment il avait eu l'information.  
- J'ai l'impression qu'une page se tourne avec leurs disparitions... Ils ont tant fait pour que tout ça n'arrive pas... Ils voulaient qu'on garde notre innocence, notre joie de vivre, notre jeunesse et pensaient que c'était leur bataille et pas la nôtre... A présent, il ne reste plus que nous et je me dis que si eux ont échoué alors on n'a aucune chance... Mais renoncer maintenant serait leur manquer de respect alors je t'assure James, avec mes possibilités même réduites par rapport à d'autres, je ferai tout pour qu'aucune autre génération n'ait à subir ce que la nôtre doit sacrifier... Même si moi aussi je dois y perdre la vie, Lord Voldemort ne réussira pas à s'imposer! Et si jamais je n'y arrive pas moi même, j'espère que mes actions seront un exemple comme tes parents l'ont été pour moi afin que quelqu'un de plus fort le fasse à ma place, termina-t-elle par dire avant d'éclater en sanglot, se retourner et atterrir dans les bras de James.  
- Hors de question que tu meurs Lily, pas toi et surtout pas tant que je serais en vie pour empêcher ça, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille tout en appréciant l'un comme l'autre ce rapprochement physique non intentionnel.

Au lieu d'être une oreille attentive, Lily s'était vu consoler par un James presque détaché de ce qui le touchait pourtant de plein fouet. Il relativisait alors que c'était au dessus de ses forces à elle. Lorsqu'ils furent rejoint par les trois autres Maraudeurs, qui firent presque semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'ils dérangeaient, Lily constata à sa grande surprise que Sirius était dans le même état d'esprit qu'elle. Fou de rage, tel un lion en cage, il en voulait à la terre entière. Le garçon, uniquement préoccupé par son apparence et par le sexe opposé quelques mois auparavant, avait à présent le regard noir de haine contre les siens, sa famille tout particulièrement, et sur l'esprit obtus des gens au point de se maudire d'appartenir à une telle communauté. Le silence de Peter et les bons conseils de Remus ne purent pas raisonner cette frustration ambiante de ne pouvoir plus agir. Voyant cela en entrant dans la pièce à son tour, Albus Dumbledore pria James, Peter et Remus de sortir pour s'entretenir avec Lily et Sirius afin de leur faire comprendre entre autres, que chaque chose étaient faites en son temps et qu'à présent, leurs énergies devaient être consacrées à soutenir un proche uniquement et que dans tous les cas, la solution au conflit n'était sûrement pas la haine envers son ennemi, bien au contraire. Sortant après plus de quatre heures de leçons en tout genre, les deux visages semblaient marqués par un trop plein d'émotions à les tuer de fatigue. Sirius passa d'ailleurs devant ses amis en leur souhaitant à peine une bonne nuit, alors que Lily alla se blottir contre un James surpris de ce geste.

- Excuse-moi James... Excuse-moi... furent les seuls mots qu'elle fut capable de lui dire alors que James fixait le sourire d'Albus, plutôt satisfait de ses résultats.

Faisant ensuite signe à Remus et Peter de l'accompagner, soit disant pour aller prendre un bon chocolat chaud avec une petite touche personnelle qui n'inspirait pas forcément les deux garçons, James se concentra à recevoir toute l'affection que Lily lui offrait mais surtout celle dont il avait grand besoin. Etre l'un contre l'autre, sentir la chaleur et la pression de l'autre corps contre le sien, être bercé par le mouvement de la respiration compressée, il n'en fallait pas plus pour que James et Lily sentent les minutes passer les unes après les autres comme un trésor inestimable. Lorsqu'ils revinrent petit à petit dans la réalité provoquée par les petits frissons de Lily dus au froid régnant, James lui proposa de retourner dans la pièce près de la cheminée et de prendre un peu de temps pour aborder des sujets refoulés jusque là.

- Tu ne préférerais pas attendre un peu James? Demanda-t-elle en faisant référence au fait qu'il avait enterré ses parents quelques heures plus tôt. Tu dois avoir besoin de repos, non?  
- Non, ce dont j'ai besoin maintenant c'est de mettre au clair ces derniers mois avec toi pendant que j'en ai l'occasion...

Ils passèrent ainsi en revu tout ce qui avait pu les séparer durant ces derniers mois. James avait découvert la maladie de son père dès son retour de Poudlard et s'était tout de suite porté volontaire au sein de l'ordre avec ses amis pour tenter de soulager ses parents. Forcément, les factions qu'ils faisaient imposaient le silence au point de devoir se frustrer à ne pas dévoiler davantage dans le peu de hiboux qu'il avait la possibilité d'envoyer. Lorsqu'il avait su ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas intervenir sur les conseils de Minerva Mcgonnagal qui argumentait qu'elle avait plus besoin de reprendre confiance en soi que d'apprendre à compter sur les autres.  
De son côté, Lily lui raconta son été dans sa famille, sa déception à ne pas avoir de nouvelles, ce qui s'était passé autour d'elle, la disparition de ses parents et la manière dont elle avait elle aussi rejoint la résistance, expliquant à son tour ce qui avait motivé son éloignement involontaire. Au bout de deux bonnes heures de discussions, tous les deux se rendirent compte qu'ils s'étaient uniquement éloignés à cause de malentendus et des non-dits. Soulagés que ça ne soit pas autre chose, ils se sentirent presque idiots d'en être arrivés là.

- Et maintenant? Demanda alors Lily qui se sentait un peu perdu face à tout ça mais aussi du fait de l'heure tardive et à la fatigue déjà installée lors de son entretien avec Dumbledore.  
- Et bien, maintenant, on montre à Voldemort qu'il n'aura pas le dessus, Lily... En plus de faire en sorte de lui rendre la vie dure, on va aussi lui prouver qu'il a tord de sous-estimer la nature profonde des gens. On va vivre et non survivre, Lily, comme le voulait mes parents... On ne va pas les laisser interagir sur nos sentiments et nos projets... Mais surtout Lily, on va s'aimer, continua-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser.

A presque la date anniversaire de leur premier baiser, leurs retrouvailles furent néanmoins nettement plus passionnées. James semblait bien décidé à reprendre sa revanche sur la vie et il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup d'efforts pour convaincre Lily d'en faire tout autant. Dès le lendemain, les membres de l'ordre purent constater une main bien agrippée à une autre, officialisant une rumeur grandissante qu'il y aurait probablement un autre mariage en prévision que celui des Londubat.


	7. Les prémices de leur destinés

**7. Les prémices de leur destinée**  


Deux jours après l'enterrement, James et le reste des maraudeurs quittèrent presque à regret, surtout pour un, le QG. Une nouvelle mission de repérage leur avait été confiée et plus que jamais, Lily sentit une boule d'angoisse grandir en elle à l'idée de ne plus jamais le voir franchir la porte d'entrée. Elle savait pourtant qu'elle devrait lui faire confiance, surtout après que James lui ait révélé l'existence de son précieux héritage familial, seulement il ne suffisait que d'une fois pour que le destin ne le lui enlève une deuxième fois. Rester en arrière, même si elle avait de quoi s'occuper l'esprit, frustrait totalement une Lily qui voyait pertinemment que l'ordre manquait d'effectif sur le terrain.

Lily regardait alors Franck et Alice avec envie tout en sachant qu'à la différence d'elle, ils étaient tous les deux aurors, ce qui résolvait ce problème en partant ensemble mais Lily ne se sentait pas forcément capable d'affronter ça directement. Son inexpérience et son manque de pratique pouvaient être un lourd poids à porter sur un terrain où aucune erreur n'était permise. Toutefois, un mois après ce presque unique baiser intime, lorsque James revint finalement, Lily sentit comme une délivrance qui lui prouva qu'elle ne pourrait plus supporter cette incertitude une deuxième fois.

Après des nuits sans sommeil, des pleurs sans public, des soupirs interminables, elle stoppa tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire lorsqu'elle reconnut la voix de Sirius et de Remus riant un étage plus bas. Sans faire attention à son apparence, Lily descendit très rapidement avant de ralentir sur les dernières marches une fois que James tourna la tête vers elle. Un léger sourire du héros de retour suffit à lui donner le reste de motivation pour se presser à se blottir dans des bras languissants de l'y accueillir. Le baiser en public qui suivit en fit sourire plus d'un et Sirius tapota James d'une main derrière l'épaule tout en riant légèrement avant de s'éloigner. Il fit ensuite comprendre à tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène de leur laisser au moins quelques minutes tranquille s'ils ne voulaient pas avoir à faire à lui.

- Tu n'es pas blessé? Demanda Lily en le regardant de haut en bas.  
- Non, ça va... Ce n'était qu'une mission de reconnaissance... Mais Peter a bien failli quand même y rester...  
- Tu repars bientôt? Osa-t-elle demander avec hésitation du fait qu'Albus ne la mettait pas dans la confidence.  
- Je vais le savoir très vite, lui répondit-il en regardant Albus qui se dirigeait vers lui tout en lui faisant signe de le rejoindre. On se voit plus tard, s'il te plait?  
- Je t'attendrais dans le petit salon, répondit-elle à regret.  
- A tout à l'heure alors, conclut-il avant de l'embrasser brièvement avec satisfaction.

L'horloge du salon fut alors l'objet de toutes les attentions de Lily. Un livre à la main, elle scrutait l'heure à chaque fois qu'elle en tournait les pages. Même si ce n'était qu'utopique, elle espérait que James lui annonce ensuite qu'il ne repartirait pas tout de suite, qu'ils pourraient s'autoriser un peu de moments à deux ou mieux, quelques jours de repos bien mérités, mais avec la mort de Benji Fenwick, un membre de l'ordre décisif au sein du ministère, il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Lily était donc inquiète de ce que pourrait lui annoncer James et l'état de son livre le prouvait parfaitement. Après trois heures, quelques bruits de pas arrivèrent enfin dans sa direction et Lily voyait déjà James la prendre dans ses bras mais c'est bel et bien à Sirius qu'elle offrit sa déception.

- Ah bah, sympa, merci, grimaça-t-il en voyant la tête déconfite de Lily.  
- Désolée, c'est que je pensais que...  
- Oui, James, je sais, qui d'autre sinon, n'est-ce pas? Moi qui voulais tenter ma chance avec toi après la guerre... plaisanta-t-il en observant la mine moralisatrice de Lily qui le fit rire avant de reprendre son sérieux. Albus a voulu s'entretenir un peu plus avec lui, je venais te dire qu'ils en auraient plus pour longtemps mais quand je vois comme tu es ravie de me voir, la prochaine fois je me raviserai Evans...  
- Je te présente mes excuses Sirius, et je te remercie... soupira-t-elle avant de se rasseoir.  
- Alors vraiment accro? Osa-t-il sans retenue avec un petit rictus aux lèvres.  
- Mêle-toi de tes oignons, pesta-t-elle avec force avant de voir Black rire.  
- Et, c'est pas moi qu'il faut manger, Lily, range donc tes crocs, rigola-t-il. A moins que tu ais un appétit féroce et auquel cas, j'en parlerais à James et on peut envisager quelque chose, plaisanta-t-il sans un gramme de sérieux tout en bridant son rire.  
- Va renifler ailleurs Patmol, pesta quand même James qui arrivait par derrière.  
- Sûr? Parce qu'on a toujours tout partagé, rigola-t-il cette fois-ci tout en sachant qu'il ne faisait rire que lui. Ah vraiment vous n'êtes pas drôles franchement, vous voulez mon avis?  
- Non! Firent-ils en même temps.  
- Et bien, je vais vous le dire quand même, l'amour vous stérilise de tout sens de l'humour et c'est pas drôle du tout!  
- A la niche! Ordonna James en montrant du doigt la porte alors que Sirius aboyait, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui réussit à faire sourire James légèrement.

S'autorisant, une minute de répit, James savait pertinemment que Sirius ne lâcherait pas prise aussi facilement. Si bien, alors que la porte n'était pas encore fermée, il sortit sa baguette juste à temps pour la claquer au nez de Sirius qui tentait un retour dans la pièce. Lily en rit de voir une complicité aussi pure entre les deux hommes et James la suivit à son tour. D'un éclair de lucidité, James verrouilla la porte d'un sort et fut satisfait de sa prévoyance lorsqu'il entendit des voix derrière la porte pester de son manque de camaraderie. James semblait les connaître jusqu'au bout des ongles et se doutait bien que les trois autres chercheraient à les épier rien que pour le plaisir de le voir « romantique » avec « sa Lily ».

James expliqua à l'intéressée que cela était probablement dû au fait qu'il les avait « soûlé » avec sa détermination la concernant, surtout depuis l'après Poudlard mais que là, il ne fallait pas pousser. Ils avaient bien le droit d'obtenir un peu d'intimité après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu vivre depuis un an. Lily le confirma avant de se blottir contre lui instinctivement. Très rapidement, James donna le change en l'embrassant à en perdre la raison. Il semblait très fiévreux voire frustré de ne pas osé aller plus loin alors que l'intimité de la pièce aurait pu le favoriser. Dans des conditions normales, une relation comme la leur aurait pris le temps d'évoluer mais comme le précisait à juste titre Alice, chaque minute à deux devenait une rareté précieuse qui n'autorisait pas de normalité. Avec ce qu'ils vivaient chaque jour, toutes sensations, sentiments ou même actions était décuplées par l'adrénaline de l'incertitude du lendemain. Lily aurait sûrement cédé sous les caresses à force si James ne s 'était modéré de lui-même. Même si ça semblait rapide pour elle, Lily ne pouvait nier qu'à cet instant, la frustration était partagée et qu'une envie particulière naissait en elle. Ce qui était un amour d'adolescent se transformait en celui d'adultes et leurs regards à ce moment là ne trahirent pas cette vérité. Le manque appelait le surplus tel deux affamés devant un repas gargantuesque. Haletant, il lui adressa un sourire avant de la faire s'asseoir afin de lui parler.

- Lily, je... Je sais qu'on n'est pas ensemble depuis longtemps, qu'on ne se connaît pas « intimement » depuis assez longtemps pour avoir le droit d'amorcer cette conversation. Néanmoins, on a pour ainsi dire grandis ensemble, vécus presque ensemble durant sept années, surtout la dernière, et je ne veux plus perdre une minute te concernant. Je veux vivre pleinement la chance qui s'offre à nous Lily. On est jeunes mais on est tous les deux impliqués dans une guerre qui ne fera aucun état d'âme. Et puis, on n'a rien à perdre Lily, voire même tout à gagner à vivre intensément ce qu'on ressent, continua-t-il alors que Lily était médusée. Voilà, j'aimerais qu'à notre prochaine mission, tu nous accompagnes, demanda-t-il finalement alors que Lily digérait une légère déception, en tant que ma petite amie officielle, continua-t-il toutefois avec un petit sourire aux lèvres pour avoir réussi à la surprendre.  
- Je dois te dire que j'y avais pensé, commença-t-elle avec un regard un peu vitreux après l'avoir embrassé tendrement à de si belles paroles. Etre dans l'attente de ton retour, chaque jour être à l'affût d'informations, c'est une chose que je ne veux plus vivre James... Je ne suis peut-être pas une duelliste de votre niveau mais j'ai des aptitudes qui pourraient vous être utiles... Alors oui, James, oui je pars avec vous la prochaine fois!

Comme elle s'y attendait, la prochaine mission en question ne lui laissait à peine le temps de rassembler ses affaires avant de la commencer. Autant Sirius et Remus semblaient plutôt ravis d'avoir une touche féminine dans leur déplacement, s'accompagnant de quelques avantages selon Sirius comme de meilleurs repas ou des soins plus délicats si besoin, Peter lui en resta muet. Lorsque Lily en parla à James, lui faisant part de ses impressions étranges concernant son ami d'enfance, James lui répondit que Peter se dévaluait régulièrement par rapport à eux et qu'il vivait assez mal de se retrouver bien des fois dans de fâcheuses postures. Etre sauvé une fois était acceptable mais plus d'une dizaine de fois par mission relevait d'un sentiment d'incompétence, augmenté par une peur grandissante d'y rester définitivement. A ça, la présence de Lily était également due au fait que Peter ralentissait le rythme des missions à cause de ses blessures ou de ses bourdes et qu'elle avait en charge de minimiser les pertes. Peter la voyait comme une reconnaissance de son échec alors qu'au contraire aux yeux de James, elle venait uniquement pour augmenter leurs chances de réussite. Lily regarda alors l'intéressé avec un regard compatissant et se promit d'avoir une discussion avec lui pour tenter de briser la glace.

Seulement, très rapidement, les choses tournèrent mal pour eux. Surveillant les activités douteuses d'un couple vu récemment à une réception des Malefoy, ils furent surpris de voir Voldemort lui-même transplaner devant la maison. Sirius et James y virent tout de suite l'occasion inespérée d'obtenir des informations essentielles alors que Peter s'égosillait à leur rappeler leur infériorité numérique face aux dix mangemorts accompagnant le maître. Sans en prendre compte, les deux frères de coeur se faufilèrent sous la cape après avoir demandé aux trois autres de rester sur place et quittèrent la planque. Inquiète, Lily n'arriva pas à s'enlever de la tête qu'ils auraient dû attendre avant de foncer tête baissée. Remus tenta de la raisonner en lui racontant que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils agissaient ainsi, que c'était un peu leur marque de fabrique et qu'à ça, la cape leur offrait toute la sécurité nécessaire à ce genre de mission, mais Lily eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle en était de plus en plus certaine. Son angoisse était d'ailleurs entière du fait qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout où pouvaient bien se trouver James et Sirius, mais surtout justifiée lorsqu'elle entendit les premiers sorts de défense prononcés par James. 


	8. Le premier face à face

**8. Le premier face à face  
**

Le coeur affolé, elle dégaina sa baguette avec la même rapidité que Remus alors que Peter en fut tétanisé de savoir ses amis devant le Lord. Sans l'attendre, les deux autres traversèrent la rue sans réfléchir à ce qui pourrait leur arriver à eux aussi et dès qu'ils virent les deux imprudents sur le point d'être deux nouvelles victimes sur la liste de Voldemort, Lily et Remus sortirent de leur cachette et firent diversion autant qu'ils purent. Lily fut néanmoins rattrapée par une Mangemort et malgré toutes ses tentatives pour s'en échapper Lily se vit conduire devant Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Alors que les trois maraudeurs se battaient sans relâche et surtout sans voir ce qui se tramait à côté d'eux, le maître examina la jeune fille en prenant tout son temps puis sourit avant d'entrer dans son esprit. Le cri de Lily à cet instant fut sans mesure par rapport à la souffrance que lui provoquait l'intrusion. Voldemort s'amusait à la torturer avec tous les souvenirs qu'elle pouvait avoir, les mélangeant à sa guise, créant une réalité à son goût. Lily crut réellement qu'elle allait mourir et à un moment donné où la douleur était à son paroxysme, elle l'aurait presque souhaité plutôt que subir cela une seconde de plus.

Seulement, contre toute attente, quelque chose mordit le mollet de Voldemort qui se déconcentra, libérant ainsi la jeune fille. La contrariété qui s'en découla, s'amusant au passage à viser le rat qui avait osé le prendre pour un repas potentiel, obtint toute l'attention de ses suivants, riant du spectacle, tous pensant que leurs victimes étaient en assez mauvaise position pour attendre qu'ils se divertissent quelques minutes. Autant dire que ce fut l'occasion inespérée pour les trois maraudeurs de récupérer une Lily à demi vivante et prendre la fuite sous la cape tout en espérant que le rat en question puisse s'en sortir et les rejoindre très vite. Une fois hors de danger, ils réalisèrent tous qu'ils venaient d'échapper de justesse à une mort précoce. James prit alors Lily dans ses bras, autant pour la rassurer que pour lui-même et tous attendirent le retour de Peter qu'ils pouvaient remercier d'être encore vivants.

Toutefois, contrairement à ce qu'ils estimaient, l'attente se trouva longue. Caché dans les bois, Remus vint à en dire qu'il devait sûrement être arrivé quelque chose pour que Peter ne soit pas déjà là. Sirius était plutôt septique en plaisantant sur le fait qu'il n'avait probablement pas assez d'odorat pour retrouver leurs traces mais le regard des deux autres lui rappela vite la bourde qu'il venait de faire. Malgré le fait que Lily soit sortie avec James quelques mois à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais été encore mise dans la confidence sur leur « particularité ». Cependant, la santé mentale de la jeune fille à ce moment là ne lui permit pas d'assembler assez d'indices pour deviner une chose qu'elle avait pourtant suspectée durant l'année où James et elle avait vécu 24h sur 24.

Alors que le soleil se levait, Peter arriva finalement jusqu' à eux. Pas mal amoché par la bataille, un inconnu aurait pu croire qu'il avait été torturé. Aucun des garçons ne lui posa toutefois de questions, étant donné que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état mais ils prirent quand même le temps de le remercier. L'échec de leur mission mais surtout le fait qu'ils aient été découverts les obligea à rentrer au QG plus vite que prévu. Il fallait absolument faire part à Dumbledore de ce qui venait d'arriver et ce, au plus vite.

Le regard d'Albus Dumbledore, songeur après le récit détaillé de ces dernières heures rendit James perplexe. Ce vieil homme avait toujours été un mystère pour lui, augmentant d'ailleurs son admiration à ce titre, mais encore une fois, il était frustré de voir que son ancien professeur détenait une information qu'il se gardait bien de partager. Il demanda alors à Sirius d'emmener Lily et les autres se reposer afin de parler en tête à tête avec le sorcier. Sirius le vit sortir une bonne heure plus tard, contrarié et partant directement se coucher sans prendre la peine de jouer les rapporteurs comme il avait l'habitude de faire en tant normal.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Lily se réveilla, tout ce dont elle était capable de se souvenir était qu'elle n'avait jamais eu jusque là aussi mal à la tête. La tenant de ses mains, elle priait en vain que le martelage s'arrête juste quelques secondes pour pouvoir penser correctement et coordonner ainsi les mouvements de son corps. Seulement, le mauvais sort s'acharnait sur elle puisque le bruit torturant de la porte grinçant pour s'ouvrir raisonna dans chacun de ces neurones à lui faire presque éclater la tête. Les yeux fermés sous la douleur elle ne discuta alors pas lorsque James lui proposa de boire ce qu'il tenait dans les mains. Instinctivement, elle saisit ce qu'elle supposa être, l'avala d'une traite tout en maudissant l'inventeur de cette potion des plus écoeurante puis soupira en sentant une amélioration chronique de son état mental.

- Ca va mieux maintenant? Demanda James doucement.  
- Mis à part de me sentir pitoyable, gourde, boulet, et incroyablement chanceuse d'être encore en vie, le reste peut aller, répondit-elle tout en grimaçant à ouvrir les paupières.  
- Laisse-toi encore quelques minutes que la potion fasse effet... Et puis, si quelqu'un doit se sentir pitoyable ce n'est pas toi mais bien Sirius et moi... On a été trop imprudents de croire que Voldemort se laisserait avoir aussi facilement et on a bien failli vous... hésita-t-il à continuer tellement il était en colère contre lui à cause de cette erreur qui aurait pu être fatale. Je m'excuse Lily, j'aurais dû faire plus attention à toi...  
- C'est bon James, je vais mieux...  
- Tu as bien failli...  
- Comme Sirius et toi ou encore Remus et Peter, comme beaucoup de gens pris dans cette guerre James... On est encore là et c'est le principal, non?  
- Non, soupira-t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Mais je suppose que je devrais faire avec...

Embrasser Lily à ce moment là, n'était plus une question d'attirance physique mais bel et bien un besoin vital de se sentir en union avec elle. Lily voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait James vu la manière dont il la serrait fort contre lui et la peur de la perdre devait y être pour beaucoup. A nouveau, les gestes, les caresses, les attentions et les baisers devinrent tout aussi empressés que leur respiration et pour la deuxième fois, leurs corps durent accepter la privation de l'autre. Ne sachant pas ce qui se tramait dans la chambre de la jeune fille et devant parler rapidement à James, Sirius entra avant de vite ressortir balbutiant un « désolé du dérangement ». Déçus et amusés à la fois, le regard qu'ils échangèrent conclut un accord de reprendre tout cela plus tard. Ils descendirent dans la salle à manger où était servi le petit déjeuner et tous les regardèrent d'une manière qui trahissait la langue bien pendue de Sirius.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi? Demanda alors James en soupirant tout en s'asseyant.  
- Oh rien qui ne puisse égaler ce à quoi tu étais occupé tout à l'heure, pouffa Sirius.  
- Bah voyons, moralisa son meilleur ami. J'écoute maintenant que je ne suis de toute évidence plus occupé.  
- Franck et Alice avance la date de leur mariage, annonça alors Remus. Du fait qu'on est là, ils aimeraient bien le faire ce week-end dès qu'ils reviennent de leur mission.  
- Et la véritable info, reprit alors Sirius avec un grand sourire, c'est qu'on a trois jours de repos!

Avec le professeur Dumbledore et McGonnagal affairés à Poudlard, et tous les autres membres de l'ordre en mission, autant dire que ces cinq là eurent au moins les journées pour eux seuls. Sirius en profita pour prendre une journée et s'occuper de la succession qu'il avait obtenue d'un oncle tout aussi aimé de sa famille que lui. Remus opta pour prendre une avance en sommeil en vue d'une prochaine pleine lune, argument qui intrigua Lily. Peter, quant à lui, prétexta avoir des « trucs » à faire et y voyant le moyen d'être seul avec Lily, James ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Même si ce n'était que quelques heures par jour, il était clair que James allait pleinement en profiter, et ce n'était pas Lily qui allait le contredire.

Allongé l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de Lily, et ce en toute innocence, leur baisers furent entrecoupés de discussions en tout genre. Sérieuse ou totalement légères, les conversations étaient parfois le seul salut qu'il restait avant de céder à la tentation. A sa grande surprise, Lily n'eut absolument pas le besoin de ralentir James dans sa progression corporelle car ce dernier se maîtrisait parfaitement à première vue. Lily se doutait quand même qu'il devait se faire violence et au fond d'elle même, elle le regrettait tout autant. Seulement, au final, ces trois jours à être proches sans pour autant l'être de trop se révéla comme paradis sur terre ou plutôt une accalmie en enfer. La complicité qui se tissa également lors des soirées à cinq fut assez bénéfique pour tout le petit groupe et l'acceptation de la cinquième maraudeuse fut presque entérinée. Lily fut d'ailleurs ravie de voir que Peter avait totalement changé d'attitude avec elle bien qu'elle ne se l'expliqua pas. Néanmoins, les quatre garçons savaient qu'il restait un point à aborder avant qu'elle ne soit réellement une « intime » et malgré les appréhensions de James, c'est une Lily surprise, compatissante et admirative d'une telle prouesse si jeunes qui se révéla à l'aveu de leur secret le plus officieux. Se montrant alors sous leur forme la plus animal pour trois d'entre eux, Lily obtint alors beaucoup de réponses aux questions qu'elle avait pu se poser durant sa scolarité.


	9. Un mariage en cachant un autre

**9 – Un mariage en cachant un autre.  
**

Le regard d'Alice se fixant dans le miroir en habit de noces fit sourire une Lily qui terminait quelques retouches sur la robe. Même si elle ne pouvait pas vraiment imaginer ce qu'Alice pouvait exactement ressentir à ce moment là, Lily en avait quelques indices. Etre amoureuse et se marier à une époque aussi morose que la leur frisait le miracle. Seulement, croire en l'avenir et l'après guerre restait la seule motivation capable de leur fournir du courage et ce mariage en était donc d'une importance presque capitale au même titre que les naissances. Lily se rappela d'ailleurs parfaite l'ambiance au sein de l'ordre lorsque Gidéon et Fabian annoncèrent que leur soeur venait de leur donner une « paire de neveu », la soirée qui s'en suivie en fut « doublement » arrosée. Alors même s'il n'y avait que peu de témoins au mariage d'Alice et de Franck, l'acte en lui-même regonflerait les troupes dès sa diffusion.

- Je te souhaite de vivre ce même bonheur, murmura Alice en direction de Lily tout en terminant de se préparer.  
- Si le destin nous en laisse le temps, soupira Lily, mais en tout cas, le tien nous fait à tous plaisir et pour le moment c'est le principal.

Elles descendirent alors les escaliers, Lily précédent Alice, et devant même pas dix personnes, le couple Londubat se forma avec la bénédiction d'Albus Dumbledore. La sensation de normalité qui s'en suivit en était presque étourdissante pour des personnes qui n'étaient plus habituées à une chose pourtant banale. Les rires, les embrassades, les félicitations chaleureuses et l'espoir véhiculé arrivèrent à faire oublier ce qui se passait au delà des murs. Tous profitèrent de ces moments précieux pour faire une pause et retrouver leur personnalité pré guerre. Autant dire que les Maraudeurs furent donneurs d'exemples sur ce point. Farces après farces, le pauvre couple ne pourrait plus jamais oublier cette journée après le soin qu'ils avaient mis à distraire toute l'assemblée. Puis la soirée tomba et la fatigue, accélérée par la perte de l'habitude de s'amuser, emporta avec elle bon nombre de personnes dont le nouveau couple marié. Sirius avait d'ailleurs bien commenté l'excuse de Franck pour s'éclipser avec sa femme, à provoquer des fous rires aux quatre autres.

- Fatigué d'attendre surtout! Termina-t-il avant d'en rire lui-même.  
- C'est leur nuit de noce, ils ont bien le droit d'en profiter, justifia James en prêchant en même temps une éventuelle paroisse personnelle dans l'avenir.  
- C'est ça James, comme s'ils avaient attendu d'être mariés pour ça franchement! Répondit-il ironiquement.  
- Tu n'en sais rien Sirius! Répliqua James sans se rendre compte de la perche qu'il tendait.  
- Oh si, tout comme je sais pertinemment que tu n'as pas « profité » de Lily, osa Sirius avant de rire généreusement face à la tête gênée des deux intéressés.  
- Et tu risques de ne jamais « profiter » de personne si tu continues de rire, menaça Lily, furieuse de ce manque de tact avant de s'en aller sans même regarder James, trop honteuse de la situation.  
- Tu es chiant Patmol, tu le sais? Pesta James après avoir sursauté de la porte claquée.  
- Et toi, un triple idiot! Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, dis moi? Non seulement tu ne l'as pas défendue en me cassant la figure, ce dont je te remercie au passage, sourit-il, mais je t'imaginais déjà à être inspiré de cette journée pour tenir cette promesse que tu t'étais fixée!! Tu te souviens?   
- « J'épouserais Lily avant nos vingt ans ou je finirais ramasseur de crottes de Trolls» répétèrent alors Remus et Peter scolairement comme si c'était la millième fois qu'ils l'entendaient, ce qui fit rire Sirius.  
- Méfie-toi, il ne te reste presque plus qu'une année pour la convaincre de faire cette folie! Précisa Sirius. Et vu que tu as l'air de croire que Franck est resté sage tout ce temps, imagine alors tout le temps où tu devras te contenter de douches froides plutôt que de la chaleur de ses bras si tu ne te presses pas un peu le cul? Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, tic tac, répéta Sirius avec un sourire vicieux aux bouts des lèvres...  
- Dis que tu veux te débarrasser plus vite de moi, se reprit alors James en lui offrant des yeux faussement tristes. Tu ne m'aimes plus mon petit Patmol d'amour? Continua-t-il en se rapprochant et minaudant en imitant l'une des ex de l'intéressée.  
- Rah mais ne me tripote pas, bah les pattes! S'écoeura Sirius avant de voir le petit clin d'oeil de James qui quittait la pièce à son tour. Allez, par ici les gallions! Se félicita-t-il alors en avançant sa main vers des poches évidée de leur contenu.  
- Tu fais chier Sirius franchement, moi qui pensait m'acheter une nouvelle cape pour cet hiver, soupira Remus en regardant celle qui partant en lambeau sur ces épaules.  
- Il ne fallait pas croire que tu étais plus fort que moi à ce petit jeu, rigola Sirius.  
- En même temps, il n'y avait pas plus facile, pesta Peter. Vu comment il nous bassine avec elle à longueur de temps, le pari était perdu d'avance!  
- Fallait pas parier sur un pari perdu d'avance, ironisa fièrement et rapidement Sirius avant de sortir son matériel d'écoute afin d'obtenir des informations directes de ce qui allait suivre. Oups, ça c'est Franck et Alice qui sont « très fatigués » pouffa-t-il de rire avant de diriger le sort de son oreille. Ah, voilà qui est plus intéressant.

Le frappement de la porte de chambre de Lily fut net de trois coups. James savait qu'elle saurait qui était derrière et sa réaction si elle n'ouvrait pas au plus vite. Elle le connaissait assez pour ne pas espérer qu'il renonce dans le cas contraire et c'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'elle ne le fit pas attendre. Elle ouvrit légèrement la porte tout en ne le laissant pas forcément entrer. L'entrebâillement frustra James qui en soupira longuement. Ils se sentaient tous les deux idiots, non seulement de leurs réactions quelques minutes plutôt mais aussi par rapport à ce retour à une oisiveté mal placée dans une réalité qui était de retour dans leurs esprits. Après un long échange de regards, Lily finit par ouvrir complètement la porte de sa chambre mais James décida de ne pas y entrer finalement.

- Non, je pense qu'il ne vaut mieux pas... Ecoute, pour ce qu'a dit Sirius...  
- C'est pas grave James, soupira Lily. C'est juste que parfois, ça m'énerve de voir qu'il arrive à être aussi clairvoyant à notre sujet...  
- C'est qu'un idiot, commenta-t-il avant de soupçonner quelque chose en pensant à lui, de prendre sa baguette et de prouver à son meilleur ami qu'il avait bel et bien raison de penser ça.

Avec un léger sourire qui surprit Lily, il entra dans la chambre, ferma la porte et prononça un sort d'isolement. Lily imagina alors parfaitement la frustration s'exprimant sur le visage de Sirius lorsque James lui expliqua son geste. Il resta néanmoins à une certaine distance d'elle, comme s'il en avait besoin pour garder le contrôle de son esprit, et tenta de reprendre une conversation gênante.

- Lily, mes intentions envers toi sont très claires pour moi depuis bien longtemps, et les trois autres pourraient te le confirmer vivement s'ils étaient là. Les choses ne se passent néanmoins pas comme je l'avais espéré et tous les deux, nous savons qu'on doit faire avec, dit-il avant de soupirer et de reprendre après quelques secondes. Tu n'es pas une petite amie de passage Lily, je tiens vraiment à toi et... et je ne « profiterai » jamais de toi. Si nous devons en arriver à ce stade tous les deux Lily, je considérerais ça comme te faire l'amour dans le sens premier de sa signification, et si possible, parce que parfois j'en doute, j'aimerais qu'à ce moment là tu sois... que tu sois plus qu'une petite amie, ajouta-t-il avec précaution pour éviter d'aller trop loin dans ses paroles et regretter une de trop, prévue dans d'autres conditions qu'une simple conversation faisant suite à une connerie de Sirius.  
- Tout ça me fait peur James, tu sais... D'un côté, je suis heureuse de ce qui nous arrive, heureuse de ce que je vis ou revis avec toi, heureuse d'avoir à nouveau une chose positive dans ma vie, mais d'un autre côté, la peur de reperdre tout ça me tiraille à chaque instant. Alors je me dis qu'il faut que je vive tout ce que je peux avant que... s'arrêta-t-elle, hésitante à finir sa phrase et reprendre, et d'un autre côté, tout précipiter à cause de « ça », je me dis que c'est dommage, qu'on devrait avoir la possibilité de vivre pleinement chaque chose au lieu de tout provoquer dans la peur de ne pas l'avoir...  
- Ou bien, Lily, il y a la possibilité que les choses arrivent comme elles devaient arriver. Personnellement, je me vois très mal attendre des années avant de pouvoir me réveiller à tes côtés, qu'il y ait la guerre ou pas. Je dirais même que jusque là, notre relation va dans la direction qu'elle devait aller et que ce qui se passe dehors ne m'influencera pas dans le projets que j'envisage avec toi.

Lily avait de moins en moins de doutes sur ce que pouvait être ces fameux projets et l'émotion l'envahit petit à petit. En fait, plus clair n'était vraiment pas possible et Lily en perdit jusqu'à la parole. Le regard de James fut alors si infaillible, si sûr, si insurmontable comme si rien ne pouvait arriver à ce moment là qui puisse compromette ce qui se profilait. Elle le vit alors se rapprocher d'elle, ne quittant toujours pas les yeux hypnotisés de la jeune fille et une fois à une dizaine de centimètres, elle entendit vaguement le fait de ne pas avoir quelque chose pour faire une autre chose dans les règles de l'art mais qu'aucune marque matérielle ne pourrait de toute façon exprimer tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir dans son coeur. Lily sentit ses yeux se brouiller de larmes à le voir s'agenouiller devant elle et son esprit en fit tout autant les quelques secondes qui s'en suivirent. Tétanisée, comme voguant dans un monde totalement irréel, Lily n'arriva pas à entendre une phrase si particulière qui nécessitait pourtant une réponse de sa part.

- Lily? Murmura-t-il pour tenter d'avoir une réaction.

Mais la jeune fille n'arrivait pas à faire dire à sa bouche ce que James voulait entendre. Elle ne réalisait pas la situation. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que si elle répondait positivement, elle serait fiancée à James. Non que c'était trop vite, elle avait seulement du mal à gérer ce trop plein d'émotions que la journée en plus de son quotidien lui avait procuré. Alors, faute de faire fonctionner ses cordes vocales, sa tête oscilla de haut en bas en s'accompagnant de larmes dont elle-même ne savaient si elles étaient de joie ou de nostalgie. Elle vit alors James se relever avant de la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer avec une force sans précédent. Elle eut la sensation d'être comme « un » avec lui, telle la naissance d'une unité sincère et profonde qui portait le nom de « couple » dans tout les sens du terme. Elle eut alors le besoin d'un contact supplémentaire avec lui et Lily prit donc l'initiative de l'embrasser, lui glissant un « oui » entre deux baisers, confirmant ainsi sa décision. Fou de joie, James crut vraiment qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir se contrôler face à l'ivresse du moment. Néanmoins, il prit une nouvelle fois sur lui en se disant qu'il n'aurait plus longtemps à le faire, et collant son front sur celui de celle qui était à présent sa fiancée.

- Et si on allait dire à Sirius que tu m'as dis, non? S'amusa-t-il avec un esprit revanchard avant que Lily en rie de bon coeur et accepte le deal.

La tête assez blanche et fermée qu'ils firent en revenant dans la salle à manger provoqua tous les effets attendus. Sirius fixa James puis Lily avant d'interroger le regard de Remus et Peter. S'asseyant à l'opposé de la table, Lily croisant les bras et James fixa un point dans le vide avant de se tourner vers Sirius et lui mimer un non qui surpris son interlocuteur.

- Comment ça elle t'a dit non? Tu plaisantes j'espère!!! S'exclama-t-il avant de regarder Lily. Tu n'es pas sérieuse Lily quand même! Tu ne peux pas lui dire non!  
- Je suis trop jeune pour ça et en plus rien me garantit que James soit le bon, se justifia-t-elle en faisant toutefois attention à ses paroles pour ne pas blesser l'intéressé.  
- Comment ça trop jeunes et pas le bon??? S'étouffa-t-il estomaqué. On s'en fout de l'âge!!! Et puis James t'a dans la peau et ma baguette au feu que ce n'est pas réciproque!!! Tu es dingue de lui, il est dingue de toi, vous êtes dingues tous les deux, alors je ne vois pas où est le problème !!!  
- Peut-être 50 gallions, rigola Remus qui avait compris le petit jeu que Sirius venait de perdre.  
- Quoi, il a parié que 50 gallions ce radin? Pesta James qui s'attendait à plus.  
- 49 gallions et 2 mornilles pour être exact, précisa Peter.  
- Faux frère!!! Grogna James avant de se lever pour rejoindre Lily. Et dire qu'on voulait te prendre comme témoin, on va peut-être raviser notre choix si tu n'estimes qu'à 49 gallions et 2 mornilles ma réussite dans ma demande en mariage, s'interrogea-t-il faussement avant d'embrasser Lily.  
- Espèce de... Espèce de ... Répéta-t-il avant de se lever brusquement de sa chaise avec un air rancunier et de s'approcher de son meilleur ami. Tu mériterais que je refuse d'abord, pour me faire un coup pareil, hurla-t-il en se rendant compte d'être si facilement tombé dans le panneau.  
- Ca t'apprendra à tenir ta langue dans ta gueule!!! Pesta James.  
- Ah ouais!!! En attendant, ma langue t'a bien servi pour te rappeler d'utiliser la tienne que je sache!!! Argumenta-t-il avec vigueur.  
- Je suis pas sûr que tu t'en vanteras encore lorsque tu seras de corvée de babysitting alors qu'une belle jeune femme te suppliera de la raccompagner chez elle tellement elle est « fatiguée », sourit James avant de voir son meilleur ami lui serrer la main, le félicitant sincèrement, tout comme sa fiancée.

Alors que James et Lily subissaient la joie proportionnelle à l'attente des trois autres maraudeurs, une vieille femme demanda audience auprès d'Albus Dumbledore. A côté d'elle, une jeune fille à peine plus âgée que les mariés qu'il venait d'unir, venait de perdre ses parents. Dumbledore se doutait bien qu'il y avait autre chose justifiant une requête d'hébergement peu commune mais resta surpris quand la plus âgée des deux femmes continua son récit en spécifiant, que même pas 24 heures avant, la petite lui avait révélé, d'une manière peu courante, le funèbre destin qui allait s'abattre sur ses parents. Intrigué, Dumbledore écouta alors avec plus d'intérêt la suite de l'histoire. Une fois terminée, la jeune Sybille totalement traumatisée, fut autant surprise que reconnaissante de se voir proposer un hébergement à Poudlard afin d'y avoir toute la protection dont elle avait besoin. Ce soir là, Dumbledore eut beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil lorsqu'un de ces tableaux lui annonça la nouvelle du soir. Un mauvais pressentiment commença à l'habiter et l'arrivée de Sybille ne pouvait être un hasard.


	10. Un moment de bonheur à jamais gravé

**10 – Un moment de bonheur à jamais gravé.  
**

Le mois de décembre fut pour Lily celui qu'elle qualifia des plus étranges de sa vie. L'annonce de ses fiançailles avec James Potter se propagea assez rapidement au sein de l'ordre déjà, mais également au sein de la société de part des langues peu liées avec ce genre de nouvelles. La gazette des sorciers commentait d'ailleurs avec peu d'enthousiasme le fait qu'un nouveau sang pur se mélangeait à une sang de bourbe, et bien que les termes soient moins directs, le résultat en était le même. Ce genre d'article laissait d'ailleurs James dans une indifférence la plus totale alors que pour elle, c'était encore une chose positive dans sa vie qui se retrouvait entachée. On lui reprochait de savoir faire de la magie et d'être sorcière alors qu'elle n'y était pour rien et maintenant ils retrouvent à redire du fait qu'elle ait réussi à séduire un sang pur. Ce détail ne plaisait pas forcément à James qui était assez fier d'avoir réussi justement l'inverse alors que ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Quoi qu'ils en soient, l'avis des autres n'avait aucune chance de faire annuler le mariage que James souhaitait le plus vite possible. Les « tic tac tic tac » de Sirius laissait clairement voir ce que le futur témoin pensait de cet empressement et ce n'est pas les coups ou les remarques qu'il recevait en réponse qui arrivaient à le calmer sur ce point.

Albus Dumbledore leur avait exprimé toutes ses félicitations avant d'expédier les maraudeurs sans le cinquième élément en différentes missions d'escortes ou de reconnaissances. Il avait besoin de Lily pour quelques protections supplémentaires pour le château, applicables dès que les élèves partiraient pour leurs vacances d'hiver. Il n'était pas trop confiant du fait que Tom Jedusor, comme il aimait l'appeler, connaissait peut-être les défenses déjà en place au château du fait de l'intérêt qu'il y portait. Ajouter de nouveaux sorts avec des combinaisons plus anciennes, plus puristes en puisant dans les origines de l'art magique, lui semblait à présent nécessaire afin d'assurer la totale sécurité à ses protégés. Et c'est ce que Lily s'employa à faire durant tout le mois de décembre sans relâche. Lorsqu'elle arrivait à voir James, celui-ci pestait un peu d'entendre son enthousiasme à apprendre énormément de choses grâce à cela alors qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle se passionne plutôt pour lui mais la voir sourire et penser à des choses positives fit taire son égoïsme.

Noël arriva alors trop vite à leurs yeux. Coincé au fin fond de la campagne écossaise, le quatuor n'avait pas la possibilité de rentrer pour les festivités. Sirius, Remus et Peter avait proposé à James de prendre quand même le temps de voir Lily le 24 mais par solidarité, il préféra refuser ce cadeau généreux de la part de ces amis. Surveiller Nott, mangemort déclaré après une bataille où il avait été reconnu, qui selon des sources, prenait le commandement de plus en plus d'expéditions punitives chez les moldus, était d'une importance capitale pour prévenir les futures victimes à temps ou les évacuer en urgence si besoin. C'était rationnellement plus important.

De son côté, Lily était très occupée également avec la mise en place des sorts maintenant que les étudiants étaient partis. Les jours passaient sans qu'elle ne puisse les ralentir et alors que tous se préparaient à fêter Noël, elle termina de conjurer le dernier sort. Finissant vers les 23h00, Lily se déclara trop fatiguée pour rejoindre les autres au repas prévu au QG de l'ordre. Elle eut une petite pensée pour James puis une pour ses parents, soupira, et se promit d'en profiter pleinement l'année prochaine. Elle rentra alors discrètement, monta dans sa chambre et prit le repos qu'elle avait bien mérité.

A la nouvelle année, avec la mort d'un membre deux jours avant, personne n'eut le coeur à la fête avec un enterrement la veille du 31. Le 1er janvier fut alors considéré comme un jour banal même si quelque part, un peu de distraction et de détente aurait été nécessaire pour le moral. Lily demanda ensuite à Albus Dumbledore de rejoindre les maraudeurs maintenant qu'elle était libre mais celui-ci estimait qu'il était trop dangereux de l'y envoyer après les rapports que James lui envoyait. Il lui donna cependant une petite lettre qu'il avait reçue en annexe et Lily dut la lire au moins une vingtaine de fois avant de la ranger précieusement. Ils allaient bien et c'était l'essentiel.

Bizarrement, le début du mois de janvier se révéla assez calme, trop calme selon Minerva. James, Sirius et les deux autres purent enfin revenir et obtinrent quelques jours de répit. A vrai dire, Remus semblait assez mal en point et Lily fut assez surprise de voir que ses potions n'avaient aucun effet sur lui. Peter quant à lui, semblait se renfermer davantage sur lui-même et le décalage entre lui et le reste du groupe, qui trouvait toujours de quoi rire quelques minutes et donner du sens à leur combat, s'intensifia d'après la jeune fille. Néanmoins, vu l'attention que nécessitait Remus, elle ne put se pencher autant qu'elle l'aurait souhaité sur Peter. L'ombre qu'il devenait était moins inquiétante que les souffrances physiques visibles qu'avait Remus.

En l'examinant de plus près, Lily se posa de multiples questions. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec eux quelques temps auparavant lui revint en mémoire et elle se demanda si les bleus et les morsures qui recrouvraient Remus n'étaient pas liées au secret des trois autres maraudeurs. Remus n'était pas animagus mais elle l'imaginait mal en souffre-douleur vu l'amitié que les trois autres lui accordaient. Puis, en voyant sa réaction à l'absorption d'une potion à base d'argent, Lily commença à y voir plus clair et à se dire que les maraudeurs lui avaient caché un secret bien plus lourd à porter. Assise à côté de lui en attendant que sa potion annule les effets de la précédente, Lily vit alors une réaction inattendue de la part du jeune homme. Visiblement perturbé par le mélange, il se mit à se transformer devant elle en bête mi homme mi animal qui termina de faire comprendre à Lily quelle était la particularité de Remus. En danger face à un animal enragé de douleur, Lily recula aussi sec jusqu'au fond de la pièce, apeurée. Elle crut alors qu'elle vivait ses derniers instants. Néanmoins, heureusement pour elle, Remus redevint lui-même tout aussi rapidement et tomba au sol comme une enclume. Lily comprit alors que la potion avait fait son effet et bien qu'hésitante, elle le replaça dans le lit. Ce soir là, James la vit veiller son ami toute la nuit et son regard fut rempli de reconnaissance face à la générosité de sa fiancée.

-Alors? Demanda Sirius derrière lui. Comment va-t-il, bien qu'avoir une infirmière comme elle donne envie d'être malade...

La remarque fit grimacer Peter.  
- Elle sait, répondit simplement James.  
- Comment peux-tu le savoir? Interrogea Peter peu convaincu et perplexe.  
- Elle sait, qu'il te dit, pesta Sirius. Si James pense qu'elle sait c'est qu'elle sait! Dit-il avant de changer de sujet histoire d'appuyer sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas trop à y réfléchir. Il n'empêche que la prochaine fois, il faudra qu'on prévoie une planque adaptée à sa corpulence les soirs de pleine lune... Ca nous évitera de le chasser toute la nuit et de manquer le départ de Nott.  
- Il ne fallait pas lui enlever ses chaînes, précisa James en regardant Sirius d'une manière accusatrice.  
- Je t'ai dis que c'était pas moi! Si tu crois que ça m'amuse de me prendre des coups de griffes! Je tiens à mon corps et à ma vie!  
- C'est quand même étrange... Peter étant de garde près de la maison de Nott, moi parti poster le rapport, si c'est pas toi, alors c'est qu'on avait un visiteur imprévu qui est parfaitement au courant de la condition de Remus, argumenta James en plongeant les trois amis dans un silence inquiétant.

Au réveil de Remus, celui-ci se trouva assez bête en constatant que Lily avait dormi à son chevet et qu'elle avait à présent sa tête posée sur son avant bras et il blêmit à voir James entrer dans la pièce. Il tenta de bafouiller quelques mots mais James sourit de la situation et hésita deux secondes à jouer les jaloux juste pour embêter son ami. Au lieu de ça, il réveilla doucement Lily en lui murmurant qu'elle s'étalait un peu trop sur son ami et à la place de Remus, c'est bien elle qui en rougit affreusement. Elle pesta alors un peu sur son fiancé avant de voir ses souvenirs de la veille faire surface. Remus la vit se tourner vers lui et sachant pertinemment ce qui s'était passé, il craignit sincèrement un rejet de celle qui était son amie. Mais comme l'avait imaginé James, Lily lui fit un sourire compatissant et regarda à nouveau ses bandages. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle suggéra à Remus de dormir encore un peu pour qu'il puisse retrouver encore des forces, l'embrassa sur le front en lui murmurant de prendre soin de lui, puis sortit de la pièce en précédent James. Après avoir fait un clin d'oeil à son ami, ce dernier se rapprocha de Lily, la prit dans ses bras et après l'avoir fixé du regard avec reconnaissance, il lui murmura un « je t'aime » qui fut réciproque.

Les jours qui suivirent, Lily fut aux petits soins avec Remus, si bien que James en demanda l'autorisation à son ami pour kidnapper quelques heures sa précieuse fiancée. Il lui demanda de s'habiller chaudement et souhaita faire prendre l'air à Lily. Même si au départ, elle était anxieuse du regard des autres après des mois d'oppression, James réussit à lui faire oublier quelques heures qu'elle était une sorcière née de parents moldus. Comme suspendus dans le temps, ils se comportèrent comme deux jeunes amoureux profitant de la vie comme ils étaient en droit de l'être. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un parc et après de longs moments à rire, à espérer, à aimer la vie passionnément, James souhaita marquer cet instant à tout jamais. Il sortit alors son appareil photo, le posa sur une petite rambarde de pierre et prit Lily par la main, la faisant légèrement danser. Le bonheur se lisait tellement sur leur visage que nul passant n'aurait pu prétendre voir en eux de tels résistants. Et ce soir là, lorsque Lily mit la photographie dans un cadre qu'elle trouva au grenier du QG, elle soupira à se regarder avec James aussi épanoui. Cette après-midi resterait à jamais gravée dans sa tête et l'amour qu'elle avait à présent pour James était devenu sans limite.


	11. Seconde rencontre avec la mort

**11. Seconde rencontre avec la mort  
**

Le calme avant la tempête, voilà ce qui définissait bien les premiers jours de février. Les membres de l'ordre multipliaient les missions de reconnaissance faute d'avoir de sérieuses informations sur les activités du Lord. Albus Dumbledore disait à qui voulait entendre que de ne pas savoir ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait rien. Il était persuadé que son « Tom Jedusor » préparait une nouvelle vague d'assauts et il était hors de question de ne pas être prêts à ce moment là. La tension étant si palpable, le mariage de James et Lily ne fut pas exposé au premier plan. Au départ fixé pour le printemps, la nervosité ambiante pressa les choses et James préféra opter pour l'option « mourir marié » que de s'en aller en n'ayant pas réussi à épouser celle qu'il aimait depuis tant d'années. Il accepta alors une dernière mission d'Albus en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'il s'autoriserait un week-end début mars pour célébrer son mariage, chose non négociable tout comme le fait que Lily viendrait à cette mission en question. Le caractère de James n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis sa scolarité et Albus savait pertinemment que même s'il disait non, Lily serait quand même du voyage. La date fut alors fixée et c'est avec le sourire que James envisagea sa dernière mission de célibataire.

Accompagnés de leurs amis Gidéon et Fabian Prewett qui revenaient d'un goûter d'anniversaire fêtant les un an de leurs neveux, ils s'embarquèrent à huit avec Hagrid en expédition dans une des forêts roumaines. Quelques incidents locaux avaient attiré l'attention d'Albus et il valait mieux se rendre sur place pour voir ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Les activités de Voldemort paraissaient tout à fait étranges selon le directeur de Poudlard. Même si pour Sirius, l'escapade devenait presque un séjour de camping, tous savaient très bien que la vigilance devait rester constante s'ils voulaient rester en vie.

- Et votre soeur, elle compte en avoir d'autres? Se moqua Sirius après que Gidéon ait raconté quels petits monstres étaient ses neveux.  
- Je n'espère pas, pouffa Fabian. Ca fait déjà cinq! Mais à mon avis, avec les deux derniers, ça va la calmer de ce côté là...  
- Le pire c'est qu'on l'aurait jamais imaginé capable d'être mère! C'était une vraie teigne petite, mais bon, l'amour... ironisa Gidéon en regardant James et Lily qui marchaient en se tenant la main, ça fait faire plein de choses étonnantes, n'est ce pas?  
- Demande pas ça à James, rigola Sirius, il est à deux semaines de faire « plein de choses » alors tu vois, là, son cerveau n'est plus vraiment capable de penser correctement, rigola-t-il à faire également rire les deux frères Prewett et Remus alors que Peter fermant la marche et le couple concerné ne trouvèrent pas ça franchement divertissant.  
- Tu feras quoi lorsque je serai marié et que tu n'auras plus de blague vaseuse à nous sortir Sirius? Riposta James.  
- Ca c'est surprise, pouffa-t-il avant qu'un bruit suspect ne redonne du sérieux à tous les visages souriants ou pensifs.

Sans qu'ils puissent s'en rendre compte, ils se virent entourés de Mangemorts cagoulés, baguette à la main, visiblement peu ravis d'être dérangés dans leurs occupations. James tourna sa tête vers Peter d'un instinct protecteur vis à vis d'un ami qui se mettait souvent en danger mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit, celui-ci était déjà happé par des bras menaçants. Paniqué, Peter mordit instinctivement son agresseur et Queudver prit forme sans se soucier qu'on ne découvre sa capacité illégale. Sirius soupira à le voir se faufiler dans les buissons en se disant que c'était toujours les même qui devaient se retrousser les manches. La tension fut palpable entre des Mangemorts prêts à attaquer, baguettes dirigées sur leur prochaines cibles, elles-mêmes parées pour riposter et l'atmosphère s'alourdit lorsque deux Mangemorts laissèrent s'avancer la personne qui était en arrière. Il ne laissait aucun doute sur son identité pour l'avoir déjà rencontré et Lily regarda James en priant que ça ne soit pas la dernière fois.

- Alors voilà donc enfin quelques membres de cette organisation qui a si peur de m'affronter ouvertement, ironisa Voldemort.  
- Ne vous donnez pas autant d'importance! Lança Sirius en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
- Black, n'est-ce pas? J'ai entendu beaucoup parlé de toi et de tes préférences malgré l'inclination de ta naissance... Néanmoins, je suis d'humeur magnanime aujourd'hui et je suis prêt à t'offrir une seconde chance de nous rejoindre.  
- Plutôt mourir! Pesta-t-il alors que certains Mangemorts en rirent.  
- Il y a bien pire que la mort, siffla Voldemort en s'approchant de Sirius alors que James s'approcha dans l'optique de protéger son ami.  
- Ah oui, jamais de Black sans son Potter... Je suis d'ailleurs désolé de ne pas avoir assister à l'enterrement de vos chers parents, même si leurs activités nocturnes n'étaient pas des plus constructives pour notre communauté, ils n'en restaient pas moins des sorciers dignes de ce nom, tout comme vous, dit-il avant de regarder Lily, pour l'instant...  
- Le seul regret qu'ils doivent avoir c'est de ne pas vous avoir emporté avec eux! Répondit James avec la même détermination que Sirius.  
- Si vous le prenez ainsi, soupira le Lord en baissant la tête avant de les regarder à nouveau avec des yeux rougis par la colère, puis de se tourner vers ses suivants, tuez-les tous et envoyez leur tête à Poudlard!

Alors que Voldemort reculait, les premiers sorts se lancèrent avec une précision destructive. Lily lança des boucliers de protection pendant que James et Sirius soutenaient Remus face à quatre Mangemorts et que Gidéon et Fabian s'occupaient de trois autres plus coriaces. Alors qu'ils avaient du mal à tenir, d'autres Mangemorts apparurent, probablement à l'appel de Voldemort et de la marque lancée dans le ciel et très vite, la situation fut en défaveur des membres de l'ordre. Peter tenta à nouveau de perturber quelques assaillant comme la dernière fois mais un énorme serpent contrôlé par Voldemort le prit en chasse tel un affamé. Gidéon tenta de demander à son tour du renfort via un patronus mais il fut touché au poignet avant qu'il ne puisse terminer son sort. Regroupé dos à dos, ils surent à quel point la situation était critique sans pour autant avoir une solution pour s'en sortir. Fuir était le seul moyen pour eux de rester en vie et le tout était de savoir comment y arriver. Lily commença en plus à fatiguer, ce qui fit que Sirius fut touché par un Doloris. En voulant l'aider à se relever Lily vit alors Gidéon et Fabian se faire un oui de la tête et frissonna à une intuition qui se vérifia. 

- James, emmène les sous « tu sais quoi », le plus vite possible loin d'ici, on vous rejoint dès qu'on en a fini!  
- Non! S'écria Lily. C'est de la folie! Reprit-elle alors que James la ramena vers lui en lui demandant de continuer à se concentrer sur son sort de protection qui vacillait sous ses émotions.

Les regards qui s'échangèrent à cet instant furent sans équivoque. Fabian sourit à Lily puis ce fut le tour de Gidéon avant que ces deux là ne lancent un sort de confusion mêlé à un autre d'illusion, faisant ainsi une diversion. Tout se fit alors en quelques secondes même pas. Sirius se transforma en chien et parti au nord, James sortit sa cape et la plaça sur Remus et Lily en demandant à celui-ci de ramener sa fiancée vivante avant de se changer en cerf et se diriger vers l'est. La main sur la bouche, Lily regardait en arrière pendant que Remus guidait au sud ses pas à travers la forêt. Les larmes coulant sans répit, elle les vit résister face à cinq Mangemorts, prouvant ainsi leur capacité et leur résistance, avant de voir deux lumières vertes clôturer le combat. Etouffant son cri, elle ne put néanmoins continuer à marcher face à la douleur que son coeur éprouva. Remus la regarda et la prit quelques secondes dans les bras avant de lui murmurer qu'ils devaient avancer s'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs sacrifices soient vains. Ils entendirent toutefois des bruits de branches craquant sous un poids quand c'était pas des mouvements rapides de feuillage et voyant qu'ils étaient rattrapés, ils s'immobilisèrent pour ne pas signaler leur présence.

L'un contre l'autre au point de sentir la respiration aussi rapide l'un chez l'autre, ils durent attendre une bonne heure avant d'entendre à nouveaux uniquement les bruits normaux d'une profonde forêt. Le flair et l'instinct surdéveloppé de Remus terminèrent de le rassurer sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leur route mais Lily lui demanda le contraire. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Gidéon et Fabian sans sépulture. Le regard qu'elle lui fit réussit à le convaincre et une fois revenus sur leur pas, une main sortie de nulle part pour déposer deux mouchoirs, un féminin plié et un masculin usé, sur les corps qui s'évanouirent dans l'inconnu quelques minutes plus tard. A nouveau prise d'un surplus d'émotion, l'angoisse de devoir faire à nouveau se geste sur ceux de James ou de Sirius prit le dessus. Le point de ralliement n'avait pas été spécifié mais Remus savait qu'à défaut d'en avoir un, il était convenu de se rejoindre au dernier point de transplanage et tous les deux savaient que s'ils étaient les premiers sur place c'est qu'il n'y aurait plus personne à attendre. Contrairement à la première fois, le pas de Lily se fit plus pressant et lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent enfin, elle crut sentir son coeur exploser devant l'absence de vie aux alentours.

Remus fut néanmoins plus confiant et enleva sa cape alors que Lily était encore dans ses bras. Deux yeux jaunes percèrent alors à travers l'ombre de la forêt endormie par une nuit naissance et deux plus bleus les suivirent. James et Sirius redevinrent eux-mêmes rapidement et sans un mot inutile, ce premier prit Lily dans ses bras en la serrant avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut Queudver qui réapparut avec une bonne moitié de poil en moins sur son pelage, vacillant sur des blessures assez graves. Remus le prit alors dans ses mains où le rat y trouva enfin la protection et le repos dont il avait besoin. Lorsque Sirius et James levèrent la tête vers Remus afin de « savoir », celui-ci comprit la « question » et fit un « non » de la tête. Sans attendre plus longtemps, les cinq survivants de cette bataille rentrèrent avec la frustration et la déception de ne pas avoir été, encore, à la hauteur. Lily ne put jamais oublier alors le regard de la soeur de ses amis lorsqu'elle découvrit les corps, ni même le courage qu'elle y vit dans les yeux d'une femme qui était probablement sous-estimée lorsqu'elle les embrassa tous les deux sur le front avant de remettre la couverture au dessus de leur tête.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle alors à Lily avec un sincère sourire. Merci de me les avoir ramené...  
- Si j'avais pu faire plus, je vous assure que... tenta de répondre Lily.  
- Je sais et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissante, reprit Molly Prewett Weasley avant de quitter la pièce au bras de son frêle mari.


	12. Promesse d'avenir

**12 – Promesse d'avenir  
**

A quelques heures de dire « oui » à James, Lily fut plongée dans une nostalgie sans précédent. Elle allait se marier, peut-être un peu trop jeune, mais surtout sans que ces parents ou sa soeur ne soient présents. Elle avait bien essayé de faire venir cette dernière mais l'invitation fut sans réponse. Etant donné que beaucoup de membres étaient en mission, le mariage ne compterait que les plus proches du couple. Pour James c'était bien suffisant mais pour Lily, lorsqu'elle avait imaginé sans l'avouer ce moment à Poudlard, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il soit célébré en catimini. Mais bon, comme disait Sirius, le principal c'est qu'elle devenait Mrs Potter et le reste n'avait plus d'importance. Après tout, Alice et Franck l'avaient fait ainsi et ils en gardaient de merveilleux souvenirs en plus d'être totalement épanouis dans leur mariage. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait laisser croire que James et elle n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur à deux.

Lorsque l'heure se rapprocha à grand pas, Alice vint à son tour prendre la place d'honneur à l'aider à se préparer et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil en repensant à leur conversation quelques mois plus tôt. Elles en rirent et Lily déstressa légèrement. Un dernier point l'empêchait pourtant d'être totalement sereine et Alice comprit tout de suite ses peurs. Elle lui assura alors que le mariage et l'intimité que cela engendrait lui donnaient chaque jour envie d'y goûter davantage. Elle ajouta à cela que James n'avait rien d'une brute et vu comme il en était amoureux, elle pouvait être sûre que la nuit qui suivrait son mariage, tout ce qu'il fera sera de l'aimer pleinement. Alice donna quand même quelques détails qui firent rougir Lily, plus du fait d'imaginer Alice et Franck dans la situation que de s'y voir avec James, et le tout partit dans une franche rigolade entre deux jeunes filles qui devenaient femmes avec un peu d'avance.

Habillée d'une robe assez jolie et digne d'être celle d'une noce vu les circonstances actuelles, Lily s'avança alors avec confiance vers James. Ils se sourirent, pleinement conscients de ce qui leur arrivait et aussi simplement que dignement, ils se vouèrent amour, fidélité, entraide, soutien et confiance jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent. La dernière partie du serment prit tout son sens dans l'esprit des deux jeunes mariés et Lily eut un frisson, comme un mauvais pressentiment. James le vit et lui sera davantage la main comme pour lui dire qu'il ferait de son mieux pour que ça n'arrive pas. Albus Dumbledore fut alors le premier à les féliciter avant que Sirius, Remus, Peter, Hagrid, Franck et Alice n'en fassent tout autant. Un peu gênés par tant d'attention, ils se sentirent un peu idiots sur le moment mais une fois qu'ils purent se retrouver un peu à deux, James offrit à Lily une promesse d'avenir par son regard avant de l'embrasser.

Durant la soirée qui suivit, quelques membres de l'ordre réussirent à les rejoindre le temps de la fête et Sirius s'en donna à coeur joie avec Remus pour offrir la distraction digne de leur cornedrue. Autant dire que les blagues sur leur relation houleuse à Poudlard fusèrent et Lily en finit même par s'en vouloir d'avoir été aussi dure avec James alors qu'à l'époque elle se trouvait même parfois magnanime. Les choses étant à présent différentes et alors que tous rigolaient de la dernière anecdote de Remus, Lily murmura des excuses à son mari pour ces deux années d'enfer qu'elle lui avait fait vivre.

- Et je les refuse, Lily, répondit-il en posant sa main sur sa joue. J'avais besoin d'être secoué et tu as été la seule à m'offrir la chance d'être moi-même. Je ne regrette pas du tout l'attente que j'ai eu te concernant car elle m'a permis de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur et quand on voit le résultat, Mrs Potter, si j'avais la possibilité, je ne changerais rien à notre passé. Et puis, je préfère me concentrer sur notre avenir maintenant, continua-t-il sérieusement avant de l'embrasser.  
- Oh, visiblement James est « fatigué », pouffa Sirius qui avait probablement trop bu également.  
- Il faut aller vous coucher, continua Remus tout aussi arrangé que son ami alors que le couple était à présent aussi rouge que des tomates trop mures.  
- J'en connais deux qui devraient en faire autant, défendit Alice alors que les intéressés firent un non de la tête ensemble. Comme si je vous en laissais le choix, rigola-t-elle avant de leur lancer un sort soporifique qui eut pour conséquence de plonger la tête de Sirius dans les restes de sa part de gâteau avec un Remus se blottissant sur ses épaules. Où est l'appareil photo? Demanda-t-elle alors à en faire rire les autres convives. Allez maintenant, vous aurez la paix, considérez cela comme notre cadeau de noce, faute de mieux, reprit-elle en faisant un clin d'oeil.  
- C'est plus qu'espéré, sourit James avant d'inviter Lily à se lever avec lui. Bonne nuit à tous...  
- Bonne nuit, répéta Lily morte de gêne face aux regards malicieux et lucides de ce qu'ils allaient faire.

Le stress de la nuit de noce commença à hanter de nouveau l'esprit de Lily alors qu'elle montait les escaliers avec James. Il n'y eut pas un mot, pas un regard, peut-être aussi angoissé l'un que l'autre à la promiscuité à venir. Une fois dans sa chambre, James partit dans un coin où se trouvaient ses affaires pour la nuit et Lily en profita pour aller chercher les siennes. Lorsqu'elle revint, James n'avait pas terminé de mettre son t-shirt et Lily rougit à le voir torse nu. James se moqua légèrement de sa gêne et renonça à enfiler son haut. Il alla la rejoindre, la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura qu'il saurait attendre. Soulagée de ne pas être obligée, une certaine pression tomba et Lily soupira tout en se laissant emporter par les sensations que les baisers de James lui procuraient dans le cou. Elle se nicha alors tendrement contre lui, savourant la chaleur que lui offrait le corps de son mari et apprécia chaque douce seconde qui s'offrait à elle. Elle le suivit sans appréhension lorsqu'il la conduisit au lit, sachant que de toute manière elle y dormirait, et laissa James aller au gré de ses envies sans avoir peur un instant qu'il aille trop loin. A force d'être aimée comme il savait si bien le faire, Lily eut comme l'envie de lui offrir tout autant, se sentant fiévreuse de ne pas non plus avoir plus, ne se satisfaisant plus de ce que James lui procurait. Et sans qu'elle ne puisse réellement se rendre compte, il fut bien trop tard pour reculer. L'appel de l'autre fut le plus fort et Lily devint définitivement la femme de James cette nuit là.

Le lendemain matin, James fut réveillé par des murmures au pas de sa porte, partagé entre quitter Lily qui était tout contre lui et faire la peau à ceux qui étaient jusque là ses meilleurs potes.

- Vas-y, murmura alors Lily qui ne dormait finalement plus non plus. Tue-les pour toi mais ressuscite-les et tue-les à nouveau pour moi, reprit-elle à en faire rire James. Ou attends, j'le ferais bien moi même...  
- Une tigresse au réveil donc... je retiens, se moqua James tout en se levant, se prenant au passage un oreiller dans le dos. Hé! Attends que je revienne, menaça-t-il juste avant de reprendre son sérieux et d'ouvrir la porte. Tranquille les gars? Pas de problème là? Je vous dérange peut-être?  
- Heu non pas du tout, tenta de répondre Sirius, pris sur le fait... On, on voulait, continua-t-il en regardant Remus qui en croisa les bras d'être visé d'une chose qui visiblement n'était pas de son chef, on voulait juste savoir si... enfin vous... Enfin, tu as l'air de bien aller James, se reprit-il en contenance. Bien reposé je suppose... sourit-il avant de regarder Lily du coin de l'oeil... et...  
- Et tu sors! Pesta James. Va faire ta vie au lieu de vivre à travers la mienne Patmol! Et toi Remus, fais pas genre tu es totalement innocent parce que je te connais assez pour savoir que c'est pas le cas! Reprit-il avant de claquer la porte, ne voyant pas la claque de Remus sur l'arrière de la tête de Sirius.

Toutefois, croire que Sirius Black aurait baissé les armes à ne pas en savoir plus était mal le connaître. A force d'acharnement, James finit par lui dire qu'il ratait beaucoup à avoir tant butiné car il n'y avait rien de mieux que prendre soin d'une unique fleur. Bien sûr, pour les détails plus croustillants que James aurait pu éventuellement donner si la concernée n'était pas « sa » femme, Sirius dut se contenter d'une affirmation à la question de la nuit de noce consommée.  
Néanmoins, le bien-être du nouveau couple fut communicatif, si bien qu'à une réunion de l'ordre, l'idée d'immortaliser le moment, le groupe, la joie momentanée, fut comme une évidence. Le sourire aux lèvres, tous s'imaginèrent l'espace d'un instant qu'ils reverraient cette photo lorsqu'ils seraient vieux et gâteux, racontant cette vieille histoire d'ordre et de Mangemorts à leurs petits-enfants les soirs d'halloween. L'atmosphère bon enfant durant alors jusqu'à la fin mars où deux semaines après cette fameuse journée immortalisée, Marlene McKimmon s'ajoutait à la liste des membres de l'ordre sacrifiés pour la cause. A partir de là, tous sentir qu'un nouveau rythme se lançait pour Voldemort, une course contre la montre semblait l'affamer de meurtre, de tueries et de pouvoir. Avant que James et Lily ne puissent fêter leur un mois de mariage, le ministère était définitivement sous la coupe du mage noir, mettant ainsi l'ordre en grande difficulté.


	13. La riposte de James Potter

**13. La riposte de James Potter  
**

Au coeur de la tourmente, liée aux disparitions des membres qui se répétaient, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que la peur s'insinue au sein du groupe. Albus Dumbledore semblait parfois lui-même douter de ce qui pourrait advenir de leur société secrète. Les moldus commençaient à être de plus en plus méfiants et en plus de Voldemort, les membres de l'ordre du Phénix avaient du mal à évoluer au milieu des non initiés à la magie. La position faible qui augmentait malheureusement à chaque fois que Voldemort marquait un point était connue de tous et même les sorciers passifs s'en étaient rendus compte. Il fallait que ça change, mais comment? Cette question hantait James au point d'en devenir stressé, et irrité à tout immobilisme.

Lily avait remarqué que depuis leur mariage, James agissait comme si l'issue de la guerre reposait sur ses épaules. Il n'avait certes plus ses parents à présent mais il avait une femme et des envies d'avenir avec elle. Or, dans ce contexte, il n'était pas question d'avoir tout ce qu'un couple peut prétendre, à savoir une vie normale avec maison, enfants, chien, courses, ou n'importe quoi d'autre dans cette lignée, et ça le frustrait totalement. Sirius et Remus tentaient de le dérider un peu mais Lily voyait bien que c'était peine perdue, tout comme ses essais. James avait grandi bien plus vite que ses amis ou bien plus vite qu'elle parfois, et finalement elle en regrettait presque le fougueux insolent qu'il y a deux ans.

Lorsque Alice et Franck rentrèrent d'une mission où ils échappèrent à leur tour à la mort de la main du seigneur des ténèbres, le jeune groupe accompagné d'Hagrid se posa afin d'avoir une petite réunion. Il fallait agir et vite. A l'insu de Dumbledore ou de McGonnagal, tous les huit tentèrent d'organiser une riposte déterminante. Pour Sirius, il fallait frapper au coeur même des Mangemorts pour marquer des points, mais Lily avait eu le soutien des autres à dire que c'était du suicide purement et simplement. Il émit alors l'idée de se moquer ouvertement du Lord en le ridiculisant avec des affiches, ou en lançant des rumeurs mais là encore, le groupe argumenta que Voldemort saurait parfaitement contrôler ça. Néanmoins, l'idée n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle n'y paraissait et James en développa une voisine mais plus efficace: démasquer les Mangemorts au grand jour.

- Ah ouais, quand c'est James qui sort des conneries, elles sont tout de suite nettement plus intéressantes, pesta Sirius en croisant les bras.  
- C'est toi qui m'en a donné l'idée, se défendit James tout en regonflant l'ego de son meilleur ami.  
- Comme quoi je suis pas si nul que ça, non? En profita son ami.  
- Sirius, soupira Remus...  
- Tu crois que ça pourrait vraiment faire une différence? Demanda Franck à James en restant sérieux.  
- Ca pourrait leur rendre leur mouvements et actions plus difficiles et remettre un certain équilibre entre eux et nous...  
- La question est comment savoir qui ils sont! Fit remarquer Peter. Ils sont nombreux et plutôt doués en magie noire ce qui ne facilitera pas la traque...

- Et voilà, même Peter, peut en sortir une pas trop conne... Je vais finir par me vexer, pesta Sirius à lui-même.  
- On ferra des groupes de deux et on les filera... au bout d'un moment, on trouvera bien des indices qui nous mèneront à leur identité... Et puis on sait qu'ils sont tous des sangs purs ou presque alors ça va limiter sérieusement les pistes.  
- On devrait en parler à Albus, suggéra Hagrid un peu mal à l'aise de cette mini rébellion.  
- Il est occupé avec ses élèves, répondit directement James. Et on est assez grands pour prendre des décisions!  
- On forme surtout un groupe, osa Lily. Je suis également d'avis qu'on devrait informer Albus et Minerva.  
- Ca me fait vraiment bizarre de te voir les appeler par leur prénom, interrompit Sirius en frissonnant légèrement. Je m'y habituerai pas...  
- Et si tu nous coupes encore la parole, menaça James, tu finiras ta vie à Azkaban!  
- Rabat-joie! Pesta-t-il en se renfermant sur lui-même avant de s'imaginer sur cette île si effrayante et d'en frissonner à nouveau.

Néanmoins, James céda à Lily. Le directeur de Poudlard fut averti et au grand étonnement de James, ce premier trouva l'idée pertinente et les encouragea dans cette voie. Peter fut toutefois assez écoeuré de se voir attribuer Hagrid du fait des couples et l'argument de Sirius sur le fait qu'un rat ne pouvait rien faire contre un loup garou enragé mis à part fuir. En faction durant des jours sans se donner des nouvelles, James et Lily apprécièrent néanmoins cette intimité, leur permettant d'être tout simplement à deux. Leur mission ne leur permettait toutefois pas d'en profiter pleinement mais rien que le fait d'être ensemble semblait leur suffire. Leur cible était un couple qu'ils avaient repéré et petit à petit une idée sur leur identité prit forme. James était un peu gêné vis à vis de son frère de coeur même s'il savait ce que celui-ci éprouvait pour sa cousine et son mari. Néanmoins, il devenait clair que les Lestrange devenaient de plus en plus au centre des attentions de Voldemort vu la difficulté que Lily et James avaient à les suivre tellement ils étaient actifs.

Au bout d'un moment, il ne fut plus possible de continuer sans prendre des risques parfois incalculés. James était sûr qu'ils allaient bientôt toucher au but mais Lily s'inquiéta de le voir aussi déterminé dans cette action. Il arrivait parfois à Lily de penser que Bellatrix Black Lestrange, depuis peu, les avaient repérés, même si James lui répétait que c'était impossible. La suspicion de Lily fut néanmoins de plus en plus forte en remarquant un changement minime mais visible de l'attitude de la Mangemort. Elle répéta alors à James qu'elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et qu'il fallait être davantage prudents mais avant même que celui-ci puisse acquiescer en ayant observé le même comportement, il fut trop tard. La Mangemort concernée se tenait devant eux, baguette pointée d'une main, la capuche tombant sous l'effet de l'autre.

- Comme ils sont mignons, ironisa Bellatrix. On dirait deux petits agneaux prêts à frire, n'est-ce pas Rodulphus!  
- Ils m'ouvrent absolument pas l'appétit, répondit-il à vexer légèrement sa femme.  
- Mon maître vous attend! Lança-t-elle directement en reprenant un sérieux presque démoniaque. Allez les tourtereaux, on avance!

James prit alors la main de Lily et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'ils s'en sortiraient mais Lily savait parfaitement que si c'était le cas, la chance y serait pour beaucoup car personne ne savait où ils étaient et encore moins dans quelle position ils se trouvaient. Pour elle, la prochaine fois qu'ils donneraient de leurs nouvelles à leurs proches ce serait dans la rubrique nécrologique et elle en était presque triste pour eux de les imaginer à l'apprendre. Toutefois, ceci était à la condition qu'on retrouve un jour leurs corps car il devenait de plus en plus fréquent que des disparitions ne restent que des « départs pour un meilleur climat ou une promotion à l'étranger » quand ce n'était pas « une grande tante malade à l'autre bout du monde » provenant officiellement d'un ministère corrompu.

A leur arrivée devant Voldemort, celui-ci sembla satisfait. Il félicita Bellatrix qui selon Lily en rougit presque. Il s'avança alors vers la jeune mariée, prit son visage avec l'une de ses mains glacé provoquant ainsi une réaction de James qui le fit rire. Le Doloris qu'il lança à James le propulsa alors sur l'un des murs opposés, l'assommant quelques minutes de part la douleur. Voldemort se moqua alors du goût du Traite-à-son-sang en matière de femmes et ridiculisa Lily en public devant une dizaine de Mangemorts riant narquoisement de la situation. Avec sa forte position actuelle, il pouvait se permettre de jouer, Lily le savait et prenait sur elle en attendant de voir un signe de la chance ou du destin qu'elle espérait. A voir James se relever, prêt à avoir un duel avec celui qui osa humilier sa femme, Voldemort s'amusa à jouer le jeu en lui lançant sa baguette. Il déchanta néanmoins rapidement à voir la fougue, la détermination, et l'audace du jeune homme à lui faire presque regretter qu'il ne soit pas dans ses rangs. Le sourire du mage noir laissa place au sérieux d'un combat qui semblait corsé au point d'attirer tous les regards des Mangemorts. Lily sut. James détournait l'attention pour elle et sans attendre un instant, Lily se défit de ses liens discrètement, recula pas à pas jusqu'à la table derrière elle où se trouvait sa baguette. Une fois en main, Lily entrevit une lueur d'espoir de s'en sortir jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une pointe presser son dos fermement. Elle ne se retourna pas. Ayant bien souvent senti cette pression au même endroit dans le cadre d'un jeu de séduction amical, elle savait qui était derrière elle. Le coeur blessé par une vieille blessure, elle ne préféra pas regarder en face son ancien ami d'enfance. Elle préféra mourir presque que de subir cet échange de regard. Faute d'être exaucée, elle ferma les yeux.

James prenant le dessus, Voldemort décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il tenta alors de lancer le sort le plus extrême mais James le prit par surprise à deviner ses intentions. La lumière qui se dégagea alors de ce duel magique ébloui toute la pièce au point de rendre aveugle ceux qui en étaient présents. Seul James, Voldemort et Lily, les deux premiers protégés par la déviation du sort en arc de cercle, furent capable d'utiliser leur sens visuel après cela. Néanmoins, l'avantage étant pour le couple de prisonnier, Lily se dégagea de Rogue et en profita pour lancer un sort de confusion à Voldemort, permettant à James de se dégager du combat et de s'enfuir à deux la seconde d'après. Une troisième fois, ils échappaient à une mort certaine et sans le savoir, ce soir là Voldemort enragea au point de se défouler sur un village moldu non au loin de leur cachette. Rentrant directement au QG, James prit sur lui de tout raconter à Dumbledore, offrant à Lily un peu de répit face au choc sentimental qu'elle venait d'avoir. Le professeur sembla bien perplexe face à ce rapport, ce qui n'échappa pas à James. Seulement, vu l'état de Lily, sa priorité était sa femme et non sa curiosité et James se contenta de prendre soin d'elle durant les jours qui suivirent. De retour au château de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore observa la petite Sybille qui s'amusait à développer son « don » avec tout ce qui était lié à l'art divinatoire sans pourtant en être très efficace. Plus que jamais, son esprit se plongea dans des réflexions sans limites concernant ce couple peu ordinaire et l'inquiétude put se lire sur son visage.


	14. La prophécie mystérieuse

**14. La prophétie mystérieuse **

L'été 1979, fut l'un des plus chaud que Lily ai souvenir d'avoir vécu. Entre l'atmosphère pesant qui régnait et la canicule que la météo infligeait, il n'était pas question de profiter. Le manque d'effectif se sentait de plus en plus et le recrutement devenait difficile du fait que les gens se méfiait de toute le monde après que des noms réputés aient été mis en relation avec le terme « mangemort ». James étant de sang pure, il fut tout aussi suspecté que Bellatrix elle-même sans qu'il puisse se révéler comme membre de l'ordre du Phénix. La maison de ses parents en fit d'ailleurs les frais de quelques vandalisme en représailles posthume d'une catégorie de personne élitiste. Même si James enrageait de voir ça, il tenta tout de même de repérer ses résistants dans l'âme pour les incorporer mais il dut se résigner à un défoulement spontanée sans suite plutôt qu'à une dévotion frustrée. Heureusement, la tombe de ses parents n'avaient pas eut ce mauvais traitement et lorsqu'il y revient avec Lily avait de leur présenter officiellement sa femme, Lily sentit bien que James commençait à être fatigué de jouer au fort. Sachant qu'il ne pleurait jamais devant elle, Lily lui murmura son envie d'aller se recueillir dans la petite chapelle et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sans se retourner, elle put parfaitement entendre les pleures de son mari le submerger et elle prit sur elle de lui laisser cette intimité. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, seul la légère rougeur des yeux pouvait le trahir devant un visage redevenu sérieux, déterminé et à la fois heureux de vivre. Il prit alors sa femme dans ses bras, la serra fort, lui murmura qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et le soir même, il lui annonça sa volonté de vivre enfin qu'à deux, loin du QG.

Même si Sirius fit semblant d'être ravi de cette décision, Remus et lui savait parfaitement que la fin des Maraudeurs venait de s'enclencher d'une certaine manière. Entre Peter qui passait son temps à se faufiler entre les murs et à jouer avec leur nerf à être toujours introuvable, James qui volait à présent de ses propres ailes, il ne restait plus que ces deux là pour faire mémoire à leur amitié. Ils se virent toute fois lors des missions car ils se savaient efficace ensemble et bien souvent Lily avait plus l'impression de vivre avec quatre homme qu'avec un seul mais elle avait accepter cette donne. Au fil du temps, Sirius et Remus était devenus comme des beaux-frères pour elle, et même si elle avait encore par fois du mal avec Peter, elle faisait l'effort de ne pas le montrer. Elle aimait de toute façon cette nouvelle famille d'adoption et la chérissait comme si c'était celle qu'elle avait toujours eut. Remus put d'ailleurs voir à quel point elle lui était dévoué avec le soin qu'elle prenait à lui préparer ses potions en prévision de la pleine lune. Grace à elle, il put faire face à sa nature plus sereinement et il lui offrit une reconnaissance éternelle. Début décembre de cette année là, il put d'ailleurs lui rendre ce service inestimable lorsqu'elle fut légèrement malade.

Après un repas où Hagrid et les Londubat assistait, Remus la vit palir d'un coup et se lever aussi discrètement que possible, feignant d'aller à la cuisine. Il fit presque le même jeu qu'elle et la retrouvât penché sur la table de la cuisine, tentant de reprendre une certaine contenance. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule et lui demanda comment elle allait. Lily savait qu'il était inutile de mentir et lui répondit simplement que ça allait passer. Et comme prévu, les couleurs revirent rapidement sur le visage de la jeune fille et tous les deux revinrent les mains pleine de bonne chose dans la salle à manger. Néanmoins, lorsque Rémus vit Alice être aussi palote que Lily, il commença à avoir des soupçons. Lorsque Franck et Alice annonça qu'ils attendaient un heureux évènement, Remus regarda Lily tout de suite et remarqua un étonnement suivit du mouvement de main se plaçant instinctivement sur son ventre. Il lui sourit, elle le vit et lui rendit et Remus fut semblant d'être surpris quand ce fut au tour de James d'avoir l'air aussi idiot que Franck face à une paternité à venir lors du repas de Noël.

- J'ai eut l'impression que Remus savait, remarqua quand même James, une fois avoir saluer ses amis.  
- Il a un instinct développé, argumenta Lily tout en finissant de ranger.  
- Laisse, vient te reposer, je finirais, proposa-t-il alors avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Lily... C'est mon plus beau cadeau de Noël que tu viens de m'offrir là... J'avoue y avoir pensé mais avec cette guerre, je n'ai jamais osé t'en parler. Je pensais que c'était mal venu de penser à fonder une famille en ne sachant pas si on pourrait la voir grandir.   
- En même temps, James, on a rien fait pour que ça n'arrive pas non plus, souligna malicieusement Lily, ce qui fit rire légèrement son mari.  
- Ca va être de ma faute maintenant, se moqua-t-il.

- Non, James, cette enfant à venir n'est que providence... Elle nous donnera davantage l'envie de nous battre pour lui offrir un avenir calme, serein et tolérant...  
- Elle? Reprit-il avec un air sadique. Tu préférerais un « Elle » ?  
- Elle pour providence, James! « Il » ou « elle », franchement, du moment que cet enfant est en bonne santé et le fait qu'il soit le notre, me suffit amplement...  
- Lily... je sais que ce que je vais te dire ne vas pas te plaire mais... Ecoute, je serais soulagé si tu ne nous accompagnait plus à présent...  
- Compte s-y Potter! Pesta-t-elle avec la même intonation qu'elle pouvait prendre à Poudlard, ce qui fit soupirer presque avec nostalgie James. Si tu crois que tu vas te débarrasser de moi et de mes états d'âmes sous prétexte qu'il y a la guerre, des mangemorts et que je risque de mourir, je te préviens que c'est moi qui te tuerais si tu me laisse seul en arrière! Tu m'as mise dans cet état, tu assumes! S'amusa-t-elle à répondre histoire de détendre l'atmosphère avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'elle ferait bien plus attention qu'il ne pourrait le faire lui-même.  
- Tu me le promets?  
- Sur la vie de notre fille! Sourit-elle en sachant pertinemment que James espérait un fils.  
- Hé!!! S'écria-t-il avant de lui courir après jusqu'à leur chambre où la bataille se termina en traité de paix des plus passionné. 

Au nord de la Grande-Bretagne, Sybille Trelawney rangeait ses affaires avec peu de soins. Elle avait reçu un hibou la prévenant du décès de la seule tante qui lui restait et un sentiment de panique l'enveloppa. Sans savoir où, elle sentait un besoin viscéral de partir au plus loin possible. Seulement, sac en main, elle s'arrêta à la Tête du Sanglier à Pré-au-lard lorsqu'une tempête de neige tomba sur le village. Elle s'installa dans un coin reculé, un peu apeuré des clients de cet établissement, puis demanda un jus de citrouille très timidement au tenancier. Celui-ci fit alors signe à son frère où il pouvait trouver sa fugitive et Albus Dumbledore se retrouva alors face au destin.

A peine l'avait-il raisonné avant de lui proposer un poste d'enseignante à Poudlard, justifié par son ascendance avec une grand médium, il vit alors Sybille Trelawney devenir comme possédée. Le regard vitreux, la voix roque, elle prononça la prophétie qu'Albus lui savait capable. « _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… » _Ce qui n'était pas forcément clair pour une autre personne qu'Albus, l'était totalement pour lui. Tout en regardant Sybille reprendre le contrôle d'elle même comme si elle n'avait pas souvenir des secondes précédentes, le directeur de Poudlard comprit qu'il était d'une importance capital que Voldemort ne tombe pas sur cette prophétie. Il impose donc à sa protégée de rester à Poudlard pour sa sécurité et celle-ci ne s'oppose pas franchement à son retour aux châteaux. Albus observa néanmoins les clients du pub tout en conduisant Sybille vers la sortie et ne remarqua néanmoins pas la présence d'un homme encapuché qui prenait un verre non loin de là où ils étaient assis. Alors que Dumbledore consignait la prophétie dans sa pensine en attendant d'en savoir plus, puis en envoya une copie sans savoir qui des deux enfants probables serait concerné.

Le feu vert se consumant petit à petit dans la cheminé où Severus Rogue venait de paraître, sachant que son savoir serait déterminant, l'auditeur imprévue de la prophétie s'empressa de le répéter à celui qui était son maître ce qu'il avait pu entendre. Un fracas de verre qui se brisait au sol lui laissant penser que ce n'était peut-être pas la totalité de la prophétie ne l'empêcha pas d'affirmer être sur de lui. Il était si fière de monter en grâce devant une Bellatrix verte de jalousie qu'il ne fit pas part de ses doutes. Néanmoins, de mémoire de mangemort, nulle autre soir que celui-ci fut témoin d'une colère aussi importante de Voldemort. Très vite, la recherche de femme enceinte accouchant pour juillet fut lancée et lorsque Rogue entendit le nom de Lily Potter, un remord sans précédent l'envahit. Non seulement il savait James Potter assez prétentieux pour pouvoir prétendre être le géniteur de celui qui pourrait tuer son maître mais à cela, il avait surtout conscience que si c'était bien l'enfant de Lily qui serait concernée, celle-ci ne permettrait sa mort sans en avoir donné la sienne avant. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il avait été l'instrument de mort de celle qu'il avait toujours aimé en secret.


	15. Une trahison mortelle

**15. Une trahison mortelle**

A quelques semaines de la naissance théorique de son enfant, Lily vit James devenir de plus en plus anxieux. Malgré le fait que Lily accepte de finir sa grossesse à l'abri au QG, plus du fait de sa difficulté à se mouvoir qu'autre chose, avec Alice, James s'enquéraient autant que possible de sa bonne santé. Aussi couvée qu'elle, Alice semblait parfois sur le point d'exploser de rage devant tant de bon sentiment alors que l'une et l'autre réclamait une normalité de comportement, rien de plus. Le stresse lié au redoublement d'effort de Voldemort à aller plus vite et plus loin comme s'il avait peur d'une échéance, eut quand même des conséquences sur les deux grossesses. Alors que les deux enfants étaient attendu pour début août, l'attaque d'une vingtaine de mangemort dans un village sorcier qui suivait plutôt la doctrine de Dumbledore que celle du mage noir, à la fin juillet perturba le court naturel de la nature. A un jour d'intervalle, ce qu'Albus Dumbledore redouta, arriva.

Dire que Franck et James était totalement gâteux face à leur fils était peu dire. Deux naissances en même temps au sein de l'ordre était un événement qui se vit vite rapporter dans la communauté et les prénom de Neville et Harry sortaient de nombreuses bouches. Naturellement, de celle de Voldemort, le ton fut nettement moins joviale mais plus sadique. L'un des deux serait son égal et il refusait que ces mangemort puisse le réduire à être aussi fort qu'un nouveau-né. Seulement lequel choisir, c'était encore une question qui le tourmentait. Seulement, malgré son statut, la rumeur filtra de part son improbabilité et très rapidement elle arriva aux oreilles de James lors de sa première mission en tant que père. Inquiet, il ne prit pas la peine de terminer sa filature, plantant ainsi Sirius et Remus qui comprirent sa priorité et rentra directement auprès de Lily avant de réclamer un tête à tête avec Dumbledore.

- Vous le saviez n'est ce pas? Lança-t-il sans ménagement. Vous m'aviez pas dit de faire attention à cause de mon nom pour rien, vous saviez ce qui nous attendait !!!  
- Votre ligné est exceptionnelle James, bien plus exceptionnelle que vous le pensez et avec les ambitions de Voldemort, j'avais toutes les raisons à vous mettre en garde, croyez-moi... Maintenant, si ce dont vous faites allusion est la rumeur qui court sur Tom, alors oui, depuis peu...  
- Mais... Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? S'énerva James en faisant abstraction de la première information.  
- Et vous enlever le peu de joie que la vie vous offre pour une prophétie qui n'est pas totalement clair?  
- Oh parce qu'en plus ce n'est pas une rumeur mais belle et bien une prophétie, rien que ça!!! S'emporta-t-il. Mais avez-vous pensez à Lily? A Harry? Où êtes-vous tout simplement fou à leur faire courir autant de risque !!!  
- Reporter une protection particulière sur ton fils serait le désigné comme celui qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre Tom. Tant que celui-ci reste dans le doute, ton fils est sauf! Néanmoins, tu as raison sur un point. Il vous cherche, vous et les Londubat, et il se pourrait même que dans le doute, il s'occupe de régler doublement l'obstacle... Il vaudrait mieux que vous vous retiriez un moment, le temps qu'on trouve une solution plus efficace, et je pense qu'un sort de Fidelitas en plus d'une vie totalement moldu ne sera pas de trop... Et ce conseil va falloir également pour les Londubats aussi...  
- Très bien, je sais où aller alors... Nous partirons ce soir, répondit-il sans émotion apparente.  
- Choisissiez bien votre gardien du secret, il est important que celui-ci ne se fasse pas prendre...  
- Sirius ne dira jamais rien qui pourrait nous conduire à la mort, assura James sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Toute fois, lorsque James en parla avec Sirius et Lily ce soir là, il leur apparut plus judicieux de confier cette tâche à une personne dont personne ne se douterait qu'il en soit désigné. En contre partie, et ce, après avoir convié Peter et Remus en témoin de la cérémonie, James et Lily fit de Sirius le parrain de leur fils afin de lié ce frère de coeur à jamais à leur famille. James eut mal au coeur de voir son petit quitter les bras d'un Sirius prêt à offrir tout l'amour qu'il n'avait jamais pu recevoir à cet enfant mais le temps pressait. Lily et James expliquèrent la situation aux deux autres et les aux revoir fut non sens émotions. Peur, nostalgie, reconnaissance, confiance, et amour sans condition, voilà ce qui s'exprima dans les regards des quatre hommes d'après celui de Lily. Elle préféra se dire qu'ils se reverraient une fois que tout serait fini sans en être totalement convaincu mais c'était la seule chose raisonnable à penser à ce moment là. Sirius prit ensuite Remus en lui faisant part de ses angoisses à devenir parrain et gardien alors que le véritable protecteur de la famille Potter entendait leur requête. Surpris, Peter mis plusieurs minute à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. La confiance que leur offrait James et Lily ne le laissa pas indifférent et beaucoup de chose se bouscula dans sa tête. Naturellement, il finit par accepter puisqu'il lui était impossible de faire autrement.

A de rare occasion, Sirius, Remus et Peter venait leur rendre visite et Remus ne douta jamais que c'était la présence de Peter et non celle de Sirius qui le permettait. Ils purent voir ainsi le petit Harry grandir mois après mois et même fêter son premier anniversaire. James en profitait pour prendre des nouvelles du front, montrant également toute sa frustration à être emprisonner ainsi en arrière mais Sirius n'était pas dupe pour autant sur le choix que ferait James si on lui proposait à nouveau une mission. Lily et Harry était à présent toute sa raison de vivre et Sirius le comprenait parfaitement.

Le temps passant d'un vite lorsqu'on a peur de ne pas en avoir assez, James eut comme un mauvais pressentiment à la veille de fêter halloween. Le village de Godric Hollow était d'un calme inquiétant et le petit Harry, faisant ses dernières dents, ne leur laissait pas de répit en pleurant sans cesse. Il ne pouvait montrer son doute à Lily tellement celle-ci était fatiguée, néanmoins le fait que celle-ci ai consacré toute la maison et eux-même de tous les sorts de protection dont elle était capable, l'obligea à relativiser. Surpris dans sa réflexion par deux bras qui l'enlaça par derrière, il se sentit coupable d'être aussi morose alors que cette retraite lui permettait de vivre un véritable paradis inespéré.

- Quelque chose te tracasse? Demanda Lily en regardant à son tour par la fenêtre où James passait son temps depuis ce matin là.  
- Du tout... Je regarde l'automne arriver tout simplement. Halloween ce soir, et Noël presque demain... Harry sera ravi d'avoir son petit train, sourit-il alors que Lily fit la moue à cette remarque.  
- On avait pas décidé de lui offrir plutôt quelques livres plutôt? Il aime tant que je lui raconte des histoires et je commence sérieusement à toutes les connaître par coeur à force de les lui dire, et Harry aussi d'ailleurs...  
- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre mon ange et puis Sirius tient à lui offrir... Il jouera avec moi au petit train et quand il sera bien fatigué, je te l'enverrais pour que tu lui mettes plein de belle chose en mémoire, finit-il avant de l'embrasser. Et toi, tu n'aimerais pas me faire le même cadeau qu'il y a presque deux ans? Demanda-t-il avec un brin d'espoir sur un sujet précis.  
- Tu aimerais? S'étonna Lily en comprenant de quoi il en retournait.  
- Si notre fils est capable de tuer Voldemort, on peut espérer faire une petite armée redoutable rien qu'à nous deux... Et puis je sais ce que c'est d'être enfant unique, je n'ai pas envie d'imposer ça à Harry... Avec une petite soeur digne de sa mère, il aurait plus vite les idées bien placées tu ne crois pas? Je le vois bien être maté par une petite rousse aussi angélique que diabolique lorsqu'elle s'énerve...  
- C'est comme ça que tu me vois, pesta Lily en le frappant légèrement.  
- C'est comme ça que je t'aime, se défendit-il avant de l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément.  
- Je vais coucher Harry, lui murmura-t-elle en laissant comprendre son accord pour le « second » avant de monter à l'étage.  
- J'arrive, sourit malicieusement James avant de regarder à nouveau subitement par la fenêtre, inquiet.

Seulement, le choix de Voldemort ne permit pas à James rejoindre sa femme. Le bruit fracassant de la porte d'entrée explosant brisa tous les espoirs du couple. Lily prit sa baguette, prête à descendre jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les mots déchirant de son mari l'implorant de protéger leur fils avant tout. La porte de la chambre fut alors fermée avec tous les sorts qui lui vint en mémoire malgré la panique. Elle prit son fils dans ses bras en lui répétant autant que possible que son papa et elle l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle lui sourit pour tenter de le rassurer. Elle le regarda centimètre par centimètre afin de jamais oublier ce petit visage qu'elle chérissait tant. Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Elle l'embrassa sur les joues rosies, puis le front. Elle lui chanta une petite chanson pour ne pas transmettre son stresse. Le petit se mit toute fois à pleurer à cause des bruits. Lily eut du mal à contenir ses larmes en imaginant James dans la pire des situations. Elle ne put alors plus les brider lorsque le silence lui laissa présager le pire. A entendre les pas lents et surs dans les escaliers, Lily Evans Potter comprit. Elle regarda son fils une dernière fois en lui demandant d'être brave, et de ne jamais oublier combien ses parents ont pu l'aimer. Elle lui demanda d'être toujours droit et fidèle mais surtout de rester ce merveilleux petit garçon qui leur avait donné tant de joie. La porte fut forcée. Lily s'opposa. Voldemort trahit alors l'accord passé avec l'un de ses partisans. Et pendant que le destin s'accomplissait, qu'un enfant devenait orphelin, qu'un innocent devenait coupable du pire et qu'un traite fuyait autant les représailles que ses remords, le nom d'Harry Potter s'inscrivit sur une sphère contenant la prophétie qui, contrairement à ce que tous les sorciers pensèrent cette nuit là, n'était pas encore totalement accomplie. L'éclair qui se grava ce soir là sur ce jeune héros malgré lui resta une énigme pour tous mais cette lumière traversant l'obscurité fut bel et bien ce qu'Harry Potter représenta pour ses parents. L'héritage du courage, de la résistance de deux êtres qui firent le choix de s'aimer. Une raison de vivre pour eux. Un espoir pour tous. Un éclair dans la nuit.

F.I.N.

**Note de l'auteur:**

Mouchoir? XD

Ok, je suis pas drôle... Voilà, une nouvelle fiction terminée. Je suis tout à fait consciente qu'elle n'est pas des plus joyeuse mais j'ai vraiment souhaité vous offrir ma vision des choses de cette période dont on ignore presque tout. J'ai essayé d'assembler tout ceci avec les informations que JK. Rowling nous a livré, mais il est fort possible que certaines me soient passées sous le nez. J'espère que les plus puristes du genre m'en excusera. Pour garder une note positive à cette histoire, Harry Potter resta en vie, fit honneur à ses parents et fut à la hauteur de ce que le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans était en droit d'attendre de lui.

J'espère vous avoir apporté une version assez réaliste de ce qu'à pu être la vie de ce couple tristement célèbre et je vous remercie du temps que vous avez consacré à cette lecture.

Je vous dis à bientôt.

Bien à vous,

YvyLeeWoods


End file.
